Series Three with Rose: All the bits inbetween
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Ten/Rose.Starts off from Smith and Jones, as if Doomsday never happened.Rose is still travelling with the Doctor when they meet Martha. Story tells all of the bits inbetween.A bit of fluff and humour but definately TEN/ROSE with Martha as friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This story carries on through series three, as if Doomsday never happened. (I wish!)**

"Awww come on Rose-"

"No Doctor I feel too....ATCHOO!" Rose sneezed loudly and the Doctor backed away ever so slightly.

"Are you sure?" said the Doctor striding around Rose's bedroom restlessly.

Rose, who was tucked up in bed with a mug of tea that the Doctor had kindly made her, let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, reaching out for the Doctor's hand as he moved past. "I just feel too ill."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "But a hospital is probably the best place to be when you're ill, you never know, they might even have a little shop. I love a little shop, I can get you some grapes!"

"You'll have to bring some back for me, OK?" said Rose stroking his hand with hers soothingly.

The Doctor pouted. "OK....but I won't be long and I promise I won't get into too much trouble!"

Rose rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"Just be careful alright," said Rose moving her free hand up and stroking the side of his face.

"I will.....and get better, please" the Doctor whined, "it's no fun without you."

Rose smiled and the pair looked at each other for a few moments.

Seeing this as the opportunity the he had been waiting for weeks, the Doctor slowly moved in towards Rose for a kiss.

His hearts were beating fast, this was it. The moment the Doctor could show her how he truly felt.

He waited for the moment their lips would meet.

"ATCHOO!!!"

"Sorry Doctor," said Rose, removing the tissue from her nose, "hadn't you better be off anyway?"

The Doctor blushed and got up, striding towards the door embarrassed. Rose totally oblivious.

"Bye," she shouted after him as the tails of his brown coat disappeared around the door.

**The Doctor brings Martha back to the TARDIS. How will Rose feel?**


	2. Chapter 2

After several lonely hours of sniffling her way through all the magazines she could find in her room, Rose had dragged her duvet down to the console room to wait for the Doctor to return.

Settling herself down comfortably on the jumpseat and wrapping the blanket around her, she soon began to drift off to sleep. During which Rose vaguely heard the TARDIS doors open and the Doctor's voice. She felt a cold hand press against her forehead and the sound of the TARDIS rotors. After hearing the TARDIS doors slam shut again, Rose slowly began to wake from her doze.

Stretching and looking around the room Rose saw no sign of the Doctor. Must have gone out again, Rose thought to herself.

Shuffling up into a sitting position, she scratched her head sleepily. Suddenly feeling a sneeze coming, her eyes darted around for the box of tissues. It wasn't here, she'd left it back in her bedroom. Throwing off the duvet she ran down the corridor and got to the tissues just in time. While there she heard the TARDIS start up again move into flight, stop for a few minutes and start up again.

By the time Rose had shuffled back to the console room, the Doctor had disappeared again. Before she could move back over towards the pilot's chair and her warm duvet, Rose's ears pricked up to find that she could hear the Doctor's voice right outside the TARDIS doors. As well as someone else's.

Suddenly the door swung open and a pretty girl, a few years older than Rose herself walked inside and gazed around. She was followed by the Doctor.

Rose stayed by the entrance to the corridor and watched silently. She watched as the girl took in the brilliance of the TARDIS.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!"

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," said the Doctor sarcastically, flinging off his coat.

Rose still stayed quiet, hiding in the shadows.

"But is there crew, or a navigator and stuff, where is everyone?" said the girl amazed.

Rose saw the Doctor whip round and stare in the direction of the jumpseat.

"Well there's me and Rose," he said walking over to the empty duvet. "But she's......where is she now?"

The Doctor plucked up a corner of the duvet as if expecting Rose to be hiding underneath. The girl stared at him as if he were mad.

"Rose!" The Doctor called out.

Rose knew that if she didn't show herself now, the Doctor would spot her soon enough.

"I'm here," said Rose moving into the room smiling, pretending she hadn't been witness to the new arrival.

The Doctor beamed at Rose and bounced towards her grasping her hand in his.

"This is Rose," said the Doctor squeezing her hand tight. "My best friend and companion."

Rose tried to smile at the girl but had a slightly nervous feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"This Rose, is Martha, she helped me out today at the hospital. You'll never guess what happened," he said turning towards her. "There was a plasmavore and Judoon! Judoon on the moon! Can you believe it?"

Rose looked back between Martha and the Doctor uneasily.

"Martha saved my life so I offered her a trip, with us. Brilliant huh?"

Rose's heart plummeted to her stomach. Had the Doctor replaced her? Just because she had been sick for one day had he gone out and found someone better? Was she just another Sarah Jane?

Rose tried to shake these thoughts from her head but the more she tried to do that the worse she felt.

Martha walked over to Rose and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Martha grinning.

"Yeah nice to meet you too," said Rose's taking in Martha's pretty appearance. Her low cut top, smart jeans, boots and jewellery made Rose feel scruffy in comparison, wearing her tatty old pyjamas, socks with a hole on the toe and messy hair.

"So are you alien too?" said Martha unknowingly.

"NO!" answered Rose rather abruptly. "Sorry, I mean no, I'm not," said Rose, "I'm from Earth, London."

"Oh right me too," said Martha beaming, "what did you do, you know, before the Doctor?" Martha glanced over at the Doctor who was watching their conversation intently. "Because I'm training to be a doctor, a real one, not like him."

Rose looked down at her feet, feeling embarrassed and totally inadequate.

"I used to, erm, I worked in a shop," said Rose quickly.

"Oh, I just thought maybe you were, um...." Martha trailed off awkwardly, but Rose was aware of what she was getting at.

Rose gulped and managed a last smile.

"Right I'm off to bed, still feeling a bit.....ill," said Rose heaving up her duvet.

"Here, I'll help you with that," offered the Doctor.

"No, I'm OK thanks," said Rose a tad snappily and moved off towards the corridor.

"It was nice meeting you Martha," said Rose over her shoulder. "Night."

"Goodnight," Martha called after her.

The Doctor could only stand and watch as the woman he adored walked off with tears glistening in her eyes.

**MORE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had just managed to drift off to sleep when she heard a soft knock upon her door.

"Come in," she shouted groggily.

A bright beam of light hit Rose's face as the door creaked open, she squinted to see the tall, skinny form of the Doctor standing in the doorframe.

"Hi," he said quietly, his features hidden by the bright light behind him, "can I come in?"

"You never usually ask, you normally just barge in," said Rose grumpily.

"Does that bother you? Sorry I should ask next time shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should," said Rose huffily, "Shut the door will you..."

"OK, yeah, sure..........with me on the inside or the outsi-"

"Just come in," said Rose cutting him off.

The Doctor quickly shut the door and moved over to the chair next to Rose's bed, brushing off some used tissues before sitting down.

Rose pulled the duvet up over her face so that only her eyes could be seen and stared upwards at the dark ceiling.

"Are you OK?" asked the Doctor sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Rose sharply still not looking at him.

"Well you don't sound it," he said leaning in towards her, "is this about Martha?"

Of course it's about Martha!" shouted Rose louder than she expected.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"You could have asked me? Or is this all a bit plan to get me out of the TARDIS?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but Rose carried on with her rant.

"So you go out, get yourself a better model. Well she's definitely prettier than me and she's got more brains!"

"Rose-" started the Doctor.

"AND she's a Doctor, well practically, much better that some stupid shop girl!" said Rose turning on her side and facing away from him.

"Rose listen," said the Doctor placing a hand on her half covered shoulder. Rose quickly shrugged it off.

"Listen, she's not replacing you, I just....." the Doctor scratched the back of his head, "She saved my....I just wanted to say thanks....and I thought you and her could....y'know...some company..."

"I don't want her company!" said Rose, sitting up and turning towards him. "I thought you and me were good, and now you go and replace me first chance you get! Is she just another Reneitte?"

At this Rose knew she had gone too far, the look on the Doctor's face turned from one of pleading to a scowl.

"No, Rose just don't," he said through gritted teeth..

"Well you should have asked me," said Rose, refusing to back down despite the angry look on the Doctors face. "then and now."

"Reniette was different-"

"In other words, you loved her," shouted Rose.

"No I didn't...she was just....different...." spluttered the Doctor.

"Better you mean," shouted Rose angrily.

"No I didn't say that! You are being so unreasonable Rose Tyler!" said the Doctor getting to his feet.

"Well why don't you just get out then and leave me alone!"

"Fine" shouted the Doctor marching out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Rose stared at the closed door for a few moments before curling up in a ball and crying herself to sleep.

**Sorry I'll try and make the next chapter a little lighter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose had been bickering all morning, Martha could hear it from her room down the corridor. Shouting and yelling at each other for hours until finally silence fell.

From the moment Martha had walked into the TARDIS kitchen she could sense the tension between the two of them. Rose sitting at the table, absent-mindedly stirring her bowl of cereal with a spoon and the Doctor leaning against a counter at the opposite end of the kitchen eating a banana. Although the room was silent Martha realised that you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Morning!" she said cheerily as she moved over to the table where Rose was sitting.

"Morning," cheered the two, still not looking up from their breakfast.

Martha sat down opposite Rose and noticed that the girl's eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Glancing over at the Doctor she noticed that his eyes looked more tired than yesterday too.

"So what's to eat?" asked Martha looking around.

Rose glanced up from her soggy cherios. "Um, anything really," she said with a small smile, although Martha could see real sadness behind it, "just look in a cupboard and what you fancy's just usually....there."

"Cool!" said Martha hopping up and opening a top cupboard. But to her surprise the shelf was filled with loaves of bread.

"Oh I guess all I fancied was toast," she said sadly reaching up and pulling down a granary loaf and slipping a couple of slices into the toaster.

Martha sauntered over to the Doctor, who jumped as she nudged him in the side.

"OK?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, chancing a glance over at Rose, "right as rain." He forced a wide smile at Martha then strolled out of the kitchen, banana peel still in his hand.

Martha quietly walked back to her seat at the table.

"Hey Rose," she said trying to cheer up the unhappy girl, "look I'm sorry about all this, I never meant to cause trouble-"

"No it's alright, I don't blame you," said Rose looking up from her untouched bowl, "it's just that..."

Rose trailed off.

"So are you two?...." began Martha.

"No, were not," said Rose quickly, looking away sadly.

"Oh OK, it's just that when he kissed me yesterday, he didn't tell me he had a-"

"He what?"

"W-well, he called it a genetic transfer....it didn't mean anything-"

Rose suddenly slid her chair back and stormed out of the door, muttering something about someone called 'Reniette' as she did so.

* * *

The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS when he heard Rose march into the console room.

Oh how he hated this, arguing with the woman he-

"So you kissed her?" shouted Rose angrily.

"What?" said the Doctor poking his head up and around the side of the console, looking shocked.

"Martha just told me you kissed her, yesterday!"

The Doctor quickly walked around the console and came up to Rose who backed away angrily, he could see tears glinting in her eyes.

"Don't," she said, "just tell me the truth."

"It wasn't a kiss, it was a genetic transfer."

"Where was it?"

"In the hospital."

"No I mean where? On her cheek-"

"On her lips-"

"So it WAS a kiss then!" said Rose turning away angrily.

The Doctor moved after her, grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. There was a moment of awkward silence before Rose spoke tearfully.

"So you've kissed Reniette, now Martha.....so why haven't you kissed me?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor paused for a moment. Rose didn't remember the Doctor kissing her during his last regeneration, pulling the vortex from her body, or remember locking lips with him when possessed by Cassandra in New Earth.

He sighed, if only she really knew how much he actually wanted to kiss her every moment of every day.

"I don't know....." he said trailing off, rubbing his face with his hand.

Rose gulped back tears. "Fine, then I'm staying here today."

"Again?" asked the Doctor sadly.

"Yeah again," she replied, avoiding his gaze, "I'm still not feeling good .....and anyway you don't need me anymore...got someone else to save your life now." She looked at him, upset for a few moments, before walking away.

Passing Martha on the way out of the door, Rose gave her a slight smile.

"Have a good day Martha."

**Please review! Next chapter Rose wants to visit Jackie and Mickey... (Don't worry they're not in a parallel world...just back at the Powell estate!)**

**If you like this please read my other story 'The Doctor's Duvet Day' which is much more lighthearted and uber fun fluff! Shameless plug I know! **


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was bored. Standing at the console, she drummed her fingers impatiently watching on the monitor for the Doctor, who she hoped would appear any time soon.

Rose sighed as she pushed the screen away and began to amble back to her bedroom.

It had been about 24 hours now since shed seen the Doctor and she missed him. Of course it was her fault for being stubborn and refusing to come with him and Martha but she now regretted the decision. As much as she adored the TARDIS, being alone in it was not as fun as she'd first expected.

Before Rose could reach the corridor, she heard the TARDIS door slam shut. Spinning around, she turned to see the Doctor walking up the ramp.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," she replied quietly , "had fun?"

The Doctor paused momentarily before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, met Shakespeare.....witches.....end of the universe....that sort of thing...."

"Oh," said Rose feeling slightly jealous, "cool."

The Doctor walked towards the console.

"How about you?" he said looking towards her with wide eyes. "Got up to much since we've been away?"

"Um......not really...." she said quietly looking down at the grating.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before the Doctor spoke.

"I was just going to...erm...move the TARDIS for a sec.....to the Globe Theatre...."

"OK," said Rose nodding, not daring to ask any questions, before turning away in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

The Doctor covered his face with his hand as Rose left the room. He had really screwed things up.

He hated arguing with Rose. Hated it more than anything.

Throughout the outing with Martha, his mind had been constantly on Rose. What was she doing? How she was feeling? How he was going to apologize to her? How he was going to profess his love to her.....

Hitting a few buttons, the TARDIS rotor flew into action.

As it slowly came to a halt, the Doctor took one last look towards the direction of the corridor, before sighing and leaping out of the door.

* * *

Martha and the Doctor ran through the doors, narrowly escaping death by arrow, Queen Elizabeth The First's arrow to be exact.

Laughing hysterically, Martha flung herself down on the jumpseat. She had had such an amazing day. She had met Shakespeare! Could this really get any better?

Glancing over at the Doctor, who was leant up against the console fiddling with some dials, she noticed how distant he looked. Martha knew the reason for this. The Doctor had been pining for Rose for the last day or so, bringing her up in conversation whenever possible.

"Where's Rose?" asked Martha curiously looking around.

"Dunno," said the Doctor sadly.

"You want me to go find her?" asked Martha, hoping for some time alone to get to know the girl that this man had so many feelings for.

The Doctor looked over at Martha. "No maybe I should go," he said removing his coat, flinging it on the jumpseat next to Martha and sauntering out of the room.

* * *

Rose was sat on the sofa in the TV room watching old alien soap-opera re-runs when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said loudly.

The door slowly opened and the Doctor peered around it cautiously.

"Rose?"

Rose giggled as she stared at his disembodied head poking around the door.

"Hi," she said continuing to laugh.

The Doctor smiled as he came closer. "What's so funny?"

"You," she said chuckling.

The Doctor sighed happily as he flopped down onto the squishy sofa next to her.

"We OK?" he asked turning and facing her, his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind her head.

"Yeah we are," she said giving him a smile, "sorry 'bout everything."

"Me too."

"An' I do like Martha bein' around," said Rose softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I know she can be a bit abrupt-" started the Doctor.

"But she's nice," finished Rose.

The two stared at each other for a moment before the Doctor moved forward for a hug.

But before he could move any closer, Rose put a hand out to stop him.

"Doctor can I ask a favour first?"

"Sure."

"Can you take me home?"

"Really?" said the Doctor looking saddened.

Noticing this, Rose quickly spoke.

"Not forever, just for one day. Tomorrow?"

The Doctor looked relieved.

"Sure. Do you want us to-"

"You don't have to stay." Said Rose cutting in. "You can both come back to fetch me on ?"

"Ok," replied the Doctor. "But this means I'm going to be without you again."

Rose smiled at him and poked him in the chest with her finger, before snuggling up next to him.

"Oh I'm sure you'll survive."

**Please review I really appreciate it! **

**I've put this story into the Romance/Humour category, and so far its been neither to be honest. Sorry! I might change it.... hopefully there will be some more Ten/Rose romance but Im not sure about the humour....might change it to 'friendship'. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you didn't know this takes place just before Gridlock.**

The TARDIS shook as the rotor flew into action, clinging onto the console, the Doctor grinned over at Rose who was stood next to the ramp holding onto the railings.

"You sure you want to leave?" he shouted to her, not wanting to be without her for another adventure.

"It's only for a day, Doctor," she yelled over the noise of the TARDIS.

"Where are we going today anyway?" shouted Martha from the jumpseat, abruptly joining the conversation.

"Well, after I drop Rose off, I was thinking New Earth," said the Doctor, hoping to entice Rose with the idea, knowing how much she had enjoyed their time there, before getting possessed of course.

He glanced over at her, but her face was hidden behind a mop of hair, she didn't speak, instead Martha piped up.

"In the future?" she asked interestedly.

"Yup," he said popping the p.

Suddenly the TARDIS rotor began to slow until it came to a total standstill.

"The Powell Estate," chimed the Doctor smiling, though his real thoughts were lingering on why Rose hadn't changed her mind.

* * *

Hoisting up her backpack full of laundry, Rose ambled over to the Doctor difficultly.

She felt rather upset that the Doctor would take Martha to New Earth, her favourite place in the universe, without the cat-nuns and Cassandra of course. The place where she had got to know her new Doctor a little better, lying on apple grass, sharing stories and jokes and teasing him about his big hair.

Forcing a smile, she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck.

* * *

Martha watched intently as the Doctor and Rose shared a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face smiling contently as he rested it on her shoulder for a moment.

Martha felt the slightest tinge of jealousy as she watched the pair lovingly embrace.

From what Rose had said, they weren't a couple, so why all the affection? Maybe it was all one sided thought Martha, remembering how tetchy Rose had gotten when Martha had mentioned the kiss the Doctor and her had shared.

Martha really liked the Doctor and by the looks of it, he liked her too. Well he had kissed her, and invited her to travel with him. Like he said, maybe Rose was JUST his best friend.

Martha smiled slightly as the pair broke apart.

"So you'll pick me up tomorrow?" said Rose, re-balancing the back pack on her shoulder.

"OK. Tomorrow morning?"

"Afternoon!"

The Doctor smiled, "OK, OK I know how much you love your lie-ins Rose Tyler," he said nudging her playfully.

Rose smiled back.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" he asked her.

"No thanks, I want to see Mum and Mick anyway."

"Not to mention the fact that your laundry needs doing," teased the Doctor.

"Shut-up," said Rose poking her tongue between her teeth happily. "Right, I best be off."

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets sulkily.

"See you tomorrow Martha," said Rose waving over at her.

Martha gave a smile back.

"Bye Doctor," said Rose, to Martha's surprise, planting a swift kiss on the Doctor's cheek, before running out of the doors.

Martha noticed the Doctor standing motionless for a couple of moments, staring after Rose, his hand lightly touching the place where she had kissed him.

"Err Doctor," said Martha irritatedly, "New Earth?"

"Oh yeah, right," said the Doctor quickly shaking himself out of his daze, "New Earth."

**Please review! Hope you all like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you're wondering why Mickey is in this chapter then I just want to point out that I have pretty much ignored any of the parallel universe stuff, Doomsday, Rise of the cybermen, Army of ghosts or Age of steel. Mickey and Jackie are still living their lives the same as usual back on the Powell Estate.**

**This takes place just after Gridlock and before Daleks in Manhattan.**

Martha walked out of the doors and stared aghast at the sight before her. Several moments later the Doctor strolled out of the TARDIS, hands thrust deep into his pockets.

"Where are we?" asked Martha looking around.

"Powell Estate, London, England, Earth, the Sola-" the Doctor began.

"Rose lives here?!?" said Martha turning around to look at the Doctor in disgust.

"Why what's wrong?" asked the Doctor stiffly.

"Dunno, it's just a bit.....rough?" quipped Martha.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and frowned at Martha, before ignoring her and walking off.

Martha trailed along after him, eyeing the swear words graffitied onto the walls and the tipped over rubbish bin that had spewed out empty beer cans and plastic bottles of cheap alcohol all over the tarmac.

After they had climbed up numerous flights of stairs, the Doctor almost running up them, they stopped at the top.

"Flat 48, Bucknall House, Powell Estate," chimed the Doctor grinning widely, "Home to Jackie Tyler."

"Rose's Mum?" asked Martha.

"Yup."

"So wouldn't it be Rose's house as well. Home to Jackie and Rose?"

"No," said the Doctor looking confused, "Rose lives with me, in the TARDIS."

He turned away before Martha could speak again and rapped on the door.

There was a pause before the door was opened to reveal a forty-something woman wearing a bright pink tracksuit and a green hair scrunchie. Martha noticed that the roots of her bleach blonde hair needed to be done badly and that she wore far too much eye make-up, much the same as Rose thought Martha.

"Ere' what you been doin, floucin' off with some new girl while my Rose is left out," said the woman sharply, "I 'oughta knock you into your next face, you stupid alien g-"

"Mum!" said a sharp voice from inside. Martha looked over the woman's shoulder and saw Rose standing there looking embarrassed.

"Well I'm sorry, but he should know better, man of his age!"

"Shut up Mum," said Rose again through gritted teeth. She walked past the woman and opened the door wider so that Martha and the Doctor could step through.

"Sorry about that," she said glancing at the Doctor. "Um Mum this is Martha, Martha-Mum," said Rose gesturing.

"Jackie Tyler," said the pink-tracksuited woman.

"Hi," said Martha cautiously.

Suddenly Martha felt the Doctor's hand on her back and he pushed her forwards into the tiny corridor.

With the Doctor trailing behind her, seemingly trying to avoid the abrasive woman Jackie, she followed Rose into the small living area.

The room was slightly shabby, but homely enough, thought Martha . In the corner of the room a young black man sat and smiled as they entered the room.

"So he did come back for you then?" said the man nodding towards Rose.

"Shut up," said Rose giving him a swift kick on the shin before settling herself onto one of the couches.

The Doctor immediately threw himself down next to her, and slipped his arm around the back of the couch protectively.

"Of course I did, I'd never leave Rose," said the Doctor grinning at her.

Rose smiled back at him.

"Well you did once, when you sent her back with the TARDIS-" began Mickey.

"Yeah well that's when I was all big eared and moody," said the Doctor.

"And there was that time you left us on that spaceship when you waltzed off to France to fetch that Pompy bird," said the man.

At this, Martha noticed Rose stiffen slightly and the Doctor scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"Martha!" said the Doctor abruptly changing the subject, "this is Mickey Smith."

Mickey stood and grinned at Martha reaching out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said politely.

Martha blushed. "Yeah you too."

"Take a seat Martha," said the Doctor, gesturing to the armchair opposite.

Martha settled onto the sofa wondering why the Doctor didn't want her to sit next to him.

"Tea, for you all," said Jackie coming into the living room and placing down a tray of mugs. "I'll bring the sugar and milk in so you can add it yourselves."

* * *

The Doctor reached for a mug that caught his eye, a red one with a picture of a snowman on it. Chuckling to himself, he tipped five big spoonfuls of sugar into the hot liquid followed by lashings of milk.

"Sweet enough for ya?" said Rose, spooning two sugars into her own pink mug.

"Yep," said the Doctor flashing her a grin.

The Doctor sighed, feeling incredibly content, as Rose leaned back against his shoulder slightly. He moaned to her all the time that she'd domesticated him, but deep down he loved this. Spending some time with his Rose, his friends and even Jackie.

"So what did you two get up to today?" asked Jackie as she settled herself down beside Mickey, looking between the Doctor and Martha.

"Oh you know, the usual," he said casually. "Saved Martha from being killed by giant crabs, freed a city from being stuck on a motorway for all eternity.....OH," said the Doctor loudly, making everyone jump, before turning to Rose "we saw the Face of Boe again!"

"Really?" said Rose.

"Yeah, but its not good news," said the Doctor solemnly, "He died giving his last breath to save the people of the city."

He noticed Rose's eyes were filled with tears.

"And tell them what he told you!" said Martha.

The Doctor looked at her irritated. He did not want to discuss the prophecy Boe had given in front of everyone right now. He wished Martha knew when to keep quiet sometimes.

He sighed and quickly decided to change the subject.

"New York!" he cried suddenly, sloshing tea all down his knees, "that's where I was thinking of going tomorrow. What do you think?" he said turning to Rose.

He could see that Rose was quickly analysing his face, wondering why he had changed the subject, but she didn't pry. She must know that I'll tell her when I'm ready, he thought, gazing at this brilliant woman.

"Sounds great!" she said happily.

"Well I've taken you to both to New New York, how about plain and simple New York City!"

Both Martha and Rose beamed at him.

"But for now, how about some biscuits? Huh Jackie?" said the Doctor attempting to keep a straight face.

"Oooooh you cheeky git!" said Jackie throwing a garish pink cushion in his direction.

**Please review. Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This takes place just after Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks. **

"The pig and the showgirl!" said Martha as her, Rose and the Doctor stood near the TARDIS looking out at the city of New York.

"The pig and the showgirl!" repeated the Doctor grinning.

The three of them laughed and turned to head back to the TARDIS.

"Just proves it I suppose," said Martha glancing at the Doctor, "there's someone for everyone."

The Doctor's smile disappeared for a moment before returning when his eyes settled on Rose who was walking ahead of them. "Maybe," he said quietly.

..................

Once inside the TARDIS, Rose removed her jacket, she smelt of sewers and sweat after the day's running.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she said turning around.

"Good plan," said the Doctor smiling broadly at her.

Rose sauntered off in the direction of the bedrooms, thoughts hanging on the events of today. In particular the conversation she had overheard between Martha and Tallulah.

"_You're lucky tho', you got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot-potato in the sharp suit."_

"_Oh, he's not....we're not....together."_

"_Oh sure you are, I've seen the way you look at him, it's obvious."_

At hearing this Rose had fled, unable to listen to any more. So Martha liked the Doctor and the Doctor probably liked Martha. Was Rose just getting in the way?

Sighing sadly to herself, Rose entered her bedroom and began to undress. Slipping a towel securely around herself, she made her way to one of the many bathrooms littered around the TARDIS.

Finding an empty one, she slipped her towel off and stepped into the shower, allowing her thoughts and worries get washed away with the water, even if it was only for a short while.

* * *

The Doctor wandered down the TARDIS corridor, ruffling up his newly washed hair and thinking about the day. His first adventure with Rose back at his side and he wasn't even able to spend much time with her at all. She had wandered off, as usual, gone to help someone. He'd spent the majority of his time with Martha, who questioned him on everything.

He liked Martha, he really did, but he hated having to explain himself over and over again. Rose usually just jumped in recklessly, that's what he loved about her.

Martha was just different to Rose. The way she stared after him sometimes made him feel uneasy.

He knew Martha liked him, but he just didn't feel the same, he only had eyes for one person.

The Doctor stopped at a door at the end of the corridor and softly knocked on it.

"Come in," shouted a voice from inside.

The Doctor entered the room to find Rose sitting on her bed in her pink pyjamas and fluffy socks brushing her damp hair.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the doorframe in an attempt to look cool and mysterious.

"What do you want?" said Rose grinning playfully.

The Doctor grinned back.

"Just wanted to know if you want to watch a film?" he asked, sounding embarrassed.

"What film?" said Rose leaning over and fussing with her hair in the mirror.

"Anything. You pick."

Rose glanced over at him.

"Really? You want me to pick?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Even after that incident with 'The Notebook' when you didn't stop crying for a week!"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I told you, I had something in my eye."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you did Doctor," she said playfully, giving him a sarcastic wink. Seeing that, the Doctor launched himself at her, knocking her brush out of her hand and began to tickle her ribs furiously.

"Haha....please....stop!" said Rose through hysterical laughter.

"Ok, do you surrender Rose Tyler," said the Doctor pinning her down on the bed.

"Haha, yeah I surrender," gasped Rose.

The two of them paused for a moment, both breathing heavily, the Doctor positioned on top of Rose his face inches from hers.

This was the perfect moment, he thought to himself. If he didn't kiss her now he'd regret it.

Mustering up the courage and moving his lips towards hers.....

"Ow!!!" said the Doctor as he got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Like hell I surrender!" said Rose laughing and leaping up as the Doctor toppled off the bed with the force of the pillow.

The Doctor saw her heading for the door. He grasped at the fallen cushion and sprung to his feet.

"Right Tyler, you're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, as he ran towards her grinning like a maniac.

She squealed playfully as he chased her down the TARDIS corridor, the pillow in his hand.

* * *

Martha had just got out of a nice relaxing shower and was drying herself off.

She had spent most of the day at the Doctor's side, eager to learn. It was nice to be alone with him and she hoped he thought the same.

Suddenly she heard a scream from the corridor outside her room and peeked out just in time to see the Doctor and Rose disappear into the TV room.

I might go join them after I'm done here, Martha thought to herself smiling. Never know, might get a chance to cosy up to the Doctor in the dark, she thought blushing.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose flopped down onto the massive sofa in the TV room, exhausted, both giggling hysterically.

Rose had somehow managed to grab the pillow off the Doctor before he could do anything to her and hit him square in the face again.

"You, Rose Tyler are a minx," he said breathlessly, poking her in the stomach with his finger.

She laughed and flipped over onto her back, legs stretched across the couch and settled her head onto the Doctor's lap.

She smiled up at him as he stroked her damp hair.

"So what does the minx want to watch? He said grinning.

"Um, Titanic?"

"No chance, Tyler," said the Doctor shaking his head.

"Ok, ok, how 'bout..........Mary Poppins?"

"Mary Poppins? Really?" asked the Doctor scratching his nose.

"Yeah I love it! Bert is my favourite character though.........kinda' reminds me of you," she said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Really how?"

"Well he's funny, sweet, kind, but generally a bit......................wacky really."

"I AM NOT WACKY!"

"Yes you are," laughed Rose.

"OK, fine," he grunted, his lips twitching in an attempt not to laugh. "Mary Poppins it is then."

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had been sat in silence watching the film for fifteen minutes. Both moving every now and again, to get themselves into more comfortable positions.

First Rose lay with her legs sprawled across his lap, then the Doctor moved so that Rose could sit in between his stretched out legs. Then Rose moved to sit next to him while he had his arm around her.

Now the Doctor leant against the corner of the sofa while Rose rested her head upon his chest, arms wrapped around one another with legs entwined. Every now and again Rose would tickle the Doctor's shoe-less foot with her own, making him squirm.

The Doctor was getting restless, he had missed his opportunity with Rose earlier but maybe this was a good time to try again.

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, brushing away a stray strand of hair as he did so. Slowly Rose lifted her face so that it was parallel to his own, staring into his eyes.

This was it. He leaned forwards longing for their lips to brush. His heart leaped as he realised that her lips were moving towards his too.

Any moment now he, the Doctor, would be kissing Rose Tyler....

"Hi guys!" said a voice from behind them.

A mere fraction away from kissing, the Doctor and Rose pulled away from each other.

"What are we watching?" asked Martha flopping down on the other side of Rose, seemingly oblivious to what had just been going on before she had entered.

"Mary Poppins," muttered the Doctor unhappily, all three of them spending the rest of the film in complete and utter silence.

**Sorry that was a long one! Phew! I was totally inspired after watching The Waters of Mars last night...which was amazing by the way! Everyone outside of the UK really has something to look forward to. Its really epic! **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! If you did please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day! Hope you all enjoyed Waters of Mars!**

**This is set just before the episode-The Lazarus Experiment.**

The Doctor had been in a terrible mood all morning, snapping at Martha for the littlest of things.

It was like Martha had missed something. Both the Doctor and Rose had been incredibly quiet since she had walked in on them watching a movie together last night. Now it was like they were avoiding one another.

As soon as the movie had ended the previous night, Rose had leapt up and declared she was going to bed. Martha had seen the Doctor watch her leave, get up himself, his brow furrowed and head off towards the console room.

This morning the Doctor had been quietly tinkering with the TARDIS when Martha and Rose walked in the room. Rose barely saying a word to either of them.

The Doctor had glanced at Rose before staring at Martha with a moody look upon his face. Martha beamed back and walked over to the console.

"Right then!" he said loudly, slamming his hand down on a lever.

As the rotor started up, Martha noticed Rose slump down onto the jumpseat and stare into space.

Martha watched adoringly as the Doctor worked on the console, before the TARDIS landed with a bump.

Martha glanced towards the door, smiling broadly.

"So, where are we," she asked excitedly.

The Doctor paused staring at her intensely before answering.

"The end of the line."

Martha eagerly ran to the door anticipating a new world, a new adventure.

"No place like it," chimed the Doctor from behind her. He nodded for her to look outside and Martha wrenched open the doors. Looking around feeling a great surge of disappointment, she found that the Doctor had landed in her tiny apartment.

"Home? You took me home?" She asked as he came out to join her.

* * *

Rose was sat on the jumpseat, mind elsewhere, barely hearing the conversation that was taking place outside the doors.

She was confused. Very confused.

Yesterday she thought the Doctor liked Martha but after last night she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He had tried to kiss her, he was sure of that, but maybe he was only trying to do that to make Martha jealous?

The Doctor as a player? Rose thought. Nah, he would do that, would he?

It was an understatement to say that things were awkward between them now, she didn't know what to say to him and the Doctor sure hadn't made any effort to speak to her this morning. Maybe he regretted what he'd tried to do.

Sighing, she rubbed her face with her hands as the Doctor walked in looking distant.

Running towards the console, he started up the TARDIS.

"Where's Martha?" asked Rose, looking around.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he stopped flicking dials and froze as if deep in thought.

He scrunched up his face, brow furrowed before slamming down on a lever.

The TARDIS suddenly landed and the Doctor ran to the doors.

"No I'm sorry, did he say he was going to change what it meant to be human?" he said to someone outside the doors.

.................

Martha hurried back into the TARDIS happily. One last adventure, she thought.

She spotted Rose sitting on the jumpseat looking confused.

"Hang on, what just happened?" asked Rose, looking at Martha.

"The Doctor took me home but-"

"Lazarus..... Lazarus..... doesn't really ring a bell" muttered the Doctor.

Rose frowned and glanced over at Martha for a second, seemingly wondering what the Doctor was talking about.

"Shall we go and investigate?" he said a wide grin spreading onto his face.

"Sure," said Martha, happy that she was back on the team. "It's black tie though?"

"Wardrobe room," said the Doctor pointing towards the door.

Martha smiled, she hadn't had the opportunity to use the wardrobe room yet and she couldn't wait.

"Come on Rose," said Martha, walking past the jumpseat and grabbing Rose's arm as she did so.

"Wait a minute, does somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on?" said Rose as she was dragged down the corridor in the direction of the TARDIS's massive wardrobe.

* * *

Rose stood in the wardrobe room, looking through racks of clothes as Martha tried on a red strappy dress behind a curtain.

"How does this look?" Martha asked stepping out so Rose could see.

Martha looked gorgeous, this was the fourth dress she had tried on now and they all looked equally amazing on her.

Rose bit back the small tinge of jealousy and smiled.

"You look really nice, that's definitely my favourite on you so far," said Rose honestly.

Martha smiled back. "Thanks Rose, how about you, any luck?"

Rose was having trouble finding anything, nothing fitted her as well as they did Martha. Rose sighed, she had never felt this inadequate in her life, even when she had compared herself to Madame de Pompadour.

"No, nothing," she said miserably, flopping down onto a small red stool, situated next to the rack of shoes.

Martha came over to her and held out her hand.

"What?" said Rose, looking up sadly.

"Come with me," said Martha, "I have an idea."

............

The Doctor was standing in the TARDIS console room fiddling with his bow tie and thinking about last night.

He had come so close to kissing Rose, so close. It was as if fate was stopping them, every time.

He hadn't mustered up the courage to talk to her much this morning, he was too embarrassed. Plus the fact that she might not have wanted to kiss him in the first place, maybe she didn't even like him in that way. These thoughts had niggled at him since last night, making him tetchy and irritable.

Groaning to himself, he slumped back against the console. He felt bad for almost leaving Martha, but he had only promised her one trip and she had been kind of getting in the way. One more adventure and then he'd say goodbye, he thought.

He attempted to do up his bowtie but the thing just untwisted itself in his grasp.

Suddenly Martha ran into the room followed by Rose.

"Hey will one of you help me with this-" said the Doctor, before Martha shouted over him.

"No, were too busy Doctor, we'll only be a few minutes, don't come out."

The Doctor shot a confused look over to Rose who shrugged back and allowed herself to be dragged out into Martha's tiny flat.

* * *

Rose just stood there as Martha rummaged through her own wardrobe, maybe this was the perfect time to ask Martha about the Doctor.

"So Martha, " said Rose taking a pause, wondering how to word her question, "do you like him?"

Martha swung around suddenly.

"What ....the Doctor?" said Martha slowly.

"Yeah, well I kind of overheard you and Tallulah yesterday....I wasn't eavesdropping or nothin'....I just wondered....." said Rose looking embarrassed.

Martha glanced back at the TARDIS for a second before answering.

"Well yeah, I kind of do. I mean he's just charming and fun and exciting, not to mention good looking," she grinned, " but above all that, he's just...........brilliant."

Rose knew how this girl felt. Martha had just summed up exactly what Rose saw in him, what she liked about him. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt, she had been keeping them apart all this time, getting in the way.

"Do you think he likes me?" asked Martha quietly.

Rose paused for a moment, then answered truthfully.

"From what I've seen.....I'm sure he really likes you," she answered painfully.

Martha beamed.

"It was just that, y'know, you two are pretty close and I didn't want to step on your toes or anything."

"He's my best friend......but I think that's all we'll ever be by the looks of it," said Rose looking away.

Martha stood up straight and moved closer to Rose.

"Listen I know we haven't always seen eye to eye before this .......but thank you," said Martha hugging Rose close. Rose hugged her back and smiled. At least they'll be happy, she thought to herself.

"Right then," said Martha, pulling away and moving over to her wardrobe once again and grasping at something. "I think I've found it!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and the Doctor was still trying to do his bowtie. Whining to himself, he flung it down onto the floor grating in a temper.

"Stupid thing," he muttered, looking up just in time to see Martha and Rose enter through the TARDIS doors.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Rose standing there in a simple navy blue dress, that was nipped in slightly at the waist. Her hair was up, with small curly ringlets falling elegantly down onto her face and neck.

"You look beautiful," he said before he could stop himself.

"Thanks," replied Martha, who had been standing just in front of Rose the whole time, beaming back at the Time lord.

The Doctor gulped, he hadn't meant the compliment for Martha, he actually hadn't meant it to come out at all. He scratched the back of his head nervously, messing up his hair and bent down to pick up his discarded bowtie.

Coughing embarrassedly, he held it out in his hand.

"Um Rose, can you help me-"

But Martha got there first. Snatching the bowtie out of his hand.

"I can't believe you're 900 years old and you can't even do up a tie," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can do a tie easy, but its...this.....I have trouble with," spluttered the Doctor, not comfortable with having Martha in such close proximity. He looked over at Rose, but she was looking away, at what seemed to be nothing in particular.

"Done," said Martha smiling broadly, hands lingering on his lapels, brushing them down.

The Doctor smiled uneasily back before tearing himself away and clapping his hands together loudly.

"Right then," he said bounding over to Rose, who glanced up at him with a strained smile. "How are we going to do this?"

He looked at Martha who spoke.

"Well Tish has only got an invitation for me-"

"Nothing that the psychic paper won't fix," said the Doctor grinning, "but who shall me and Rose be?"

The Doctor turned to look again at Rose.

"Dame Rose and Sir Doctor?" he said nudging her playfully. Rose grinned back.

"They'd definitely know you were lying if you said that!" said Martha.

"Yeah, need to be a bit more inconspicuous," said the Doctor rubbing his chin. "How about Doctor Smith, accompanied by his lovely wife Rose?"

"Yeah, sounds great," said Martha, not really listening, checking her watch for the fourth time in a minute, "Listen we'd better go, or were going to be late."

The Doctor nodded to Martha and held out his arm for Rose, who quickly linked it with her own. He beamed at her before strolling forward and out of the TARDIS doors.

"Allons-y!"

**Hope you like it. Please review! **

**Don't worry it's still going to be Ten/Rose...........when they get the chance of course!**

**Next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Set just after The Lazarus Experiment.**

Martha had watched as the Doctor and Rose laughed their way through the pre-drinks party, holding hands and joking with each other for about an hour.

She had watched as the Doctor's hands had wound their way around Rose's waist, how he brushed crumbs from the corner of her mouth, how he watched her, smiling as she mingled with people in the crowd.

Martha watched at first, jealous at their flirtatious ways. The way they would childishly tickle each other, standing against a wall in the corner of the room. Or the way in which they would try to trip each other up and pull faces when they thought no-one was watching.

But over the night, Martha had come to realise that however much _she _tried to get the Doctor's attention or flirt with him it wouldn't work. Because the Doctor had eyes for only one person.

Rose.

And Rose obviously felt the same.

Martha thought back to the conversation her and Rose had had earlier on in the evening. How Rose had allowed Martha to go ahead and confess her feelings for the Doctor despite the fact that she too obviously had the same feelings for him.

Martha's heart almost broke when she thought of how Rose must have felt when Martha came onto the scene, just barging in unannounced.

She felt so utterly sorry for her.

Now the trio walked back to the TARDIS all silently contemplating the night's events.

Rose looked strange. Her heel had broken whilst running in the cathedral, so the Doctor had leant her his converse trainers to walk back to Martha's flat in. He was walking in bare feet, what a sight they must have looked to passersby thought Martha.

Martha chuckled to herself as she rummaged around in her bag for her keys.

* * *

Rose walked through the TARDIS doors and head for her bedroom, she was freezing and desperately wanted to change into her warm pyjamas and cosy socks. She had left the Doctor and Martha outside the doors, not wishing to get in their way.

The night had been a strange one, apart from all of the action and all of the running, she had never felt as close to the Doctor as she did tonight. It was a good feeling but she felt a pang of guilt when she saw Martha, knowing that she and the Doctor had feelings for each other.

Sighing she began to remove her clothes and take down her hair.

* * *

Martha went to walk through the TARDIS doors before stopping in front of them and turning to the Doctor, blocking his path.

The Doctor bumped into Martha and looked down at her confused. He had obviously been watching after Rose who had walked through the doors ahead of them moments ago.

"What's wrong Martha?" he asked, looking at her concernedly.

Martha took his hand slowly, she could feel the Doctor squirming slightly in her grasp, but still gazing at her intently.

"You like her don't you?" said Martha staring directly into his eyes.

The Doctor gulped, his eyes darting this way and that, and ran a hand through is hair.

"Um.....well yes of course I do....I mean....she's my friend......" he spluttered.

Martha smiled knowingly.

"I think you know as well as I do Doctor, that you think of her as a bit more than just your friend."

The Doctor placed his fingers over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his face as he did so.

"Oh I don't know," he said.

Martha removed her hand from his and placed it onto his shoulder.

"You should tell her," she said, seeing right through his mumbling.

He took his hand away and looked at her.

"I can't," he said quietly, "I-I just can't."

Martha sighed, continuing to smile.

"Tell her Doctor."

The Doctor gulped and glanced away uncomfortably.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" he asked, his mouth pinched tensely.

Martha beamed and hugged him tenderly.

"She does Doctor, she really does."

* * *

Rose walked into the console room expecting to see the Doctor and Martha there. Surprised that they weren't, she suddenly heard muffled voices from outside the door.

They're still out there she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Hoping she wasn't going to walk out onto anything awkward, Rose tugged open the door.

She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the Doctor and Martha hugging.

"Sorry," she said holding back slight tears of jealousy, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's OK," said Martha, beaming at her, pulling away from the Doctor. "I was just saying goodbye."

"Goodbye?" said Rose aghast, "Why where are you going?"

"I'm staying here," said Martha, "I don't want to be just a passenger.....y'know someone you take along just for a treat anymore.....anyway....I'm just getting in your way....."

Rose tilted her head looking at Martha confusedly. What had happened between them, thought Rose glancing between Martha and the Doctor.

Walking up to Martha, Rose took her arm.

"Please don't go," she said sincerely, "stay with us, you're more than just a passenger, you're our friend. She _should_ stay shouldn't she Doctor?"

The Doctor looked anxious for a moment before his face cracked into a wide grin.

"Of course she should. Come on."

* * *

Martha squealed in delight as she headed back towards the TARDIS, Rose stepping in first.

But slowly she turned towards the Doctor.

"Thank you," said Martha looking up at him in delight. They hugged.

"Well, you were never just a passenger were you," he said grinning.

His face softening he spoke again, this time in just a whisper.

"Thank you," he said earnestly, nodding in the direction Rose had just left in.

Martha smiled at him, knowing that the two of them would be really happy together....once he's told her that is.

**I know that was a bit of a cop-out but I doubted Martha would be blind and would blatantly see how much the Doctor liked Rose eventually. Plus I wanted it to get a bit more fluffy Ten/Rose soon and Martha was just getting in the way.....I was going to ditch her....but decided against it last minute.**

**Anyway...I hope you like this chapter.....if you do please review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys, they really make me smile. I hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Just so you know, this takes place just before the episode '42'.**

The Doctor sauntered down the corridor thinking over his conversation with Martha. Should he really tell Rose how he felt?

He scratched his head.

He had tried to kiss her several times but had failed miserably at each opportunity, but maybe if he confessed how he felt to her, the kisses would just come naturally.

He smiled as he pictured him and Rose together at last. They were practically like a couple now, hugging at every given opportunity, holding hands _all_ the time, but he wanted to tell her just how he felt.

He was glad that Martha had told him that Rose liked him too. Even if she was only trying to make him feel better.

He sighed and rubbed his face. Why did this have to be so difficult?

He suddenly came to a halt as he spotted Rose in the kitchen eating ice-cream out of a tub.

"Alright?" he said walking in and plonking himself down next to her.

"Yeah, good. You?" she grinned at him, scooping up another spoonful and placing it into her mouth.

"Well...y'know...same old, same old," he said beaming at her. "Martha's off getting changed I think."

"Oh right," said Rose attacking yet another spoonful. "Did you change her phone? Universal roaming and all that?" she said through a mouthful.

"Oh yeah just did it," said the Doctor slumping back in his chair, "piece of cake."

Rose smiled. "It's nice to having Martha around."

"Why? Is my company not good enough?" said the Doctor feigning sadness.

Rose laughed. "Oh how the tables have turned," she said jokingly.

The Doctor smirked and stared at Rose for a few moments. She poked her tongue through her teeth teasingly.

"I was right! You are a minx Rose Tyler!" said the Doctor giving her a wink. "Oi, and you can give me some of that," he said suddenly, grabbing the tub of ice-cream out of her hands.

"Hey," said Rose trying to wrestle it off him, "go fetch your own."

"My TARDIS, my ice-cream," he said grinning.

Rose grinned evilly before reaching over and dipping her finger into the ice-cream.

"Rose Tyler you wouldn't dare!" said the Doctor backing away, as Rose advanced on him with the chocolate ice-cream smeared across her finger.

The Doctor abandoned the tub at the table before leaping up, Rose moving towards him fast.

Shifting back, the Doctor found himself pressed up against a wall.

"Don't you dare Tyler, I'm warning you- .....Eurgh!" He cried, as Rose dabbed the cold ice-cream onto his nose.

She stepped back laughing and admired her handiwork.

"Oh Rose Tyler, I am so going to get you back!"

"That's what you always say," said Rose cheekily, backing away from him as he gave chase. She screamed as they ran round and round the table, roaring with laughter.

On the third lap, the Doctor managed to grab Rose's arm, flailing about, she backed up against the door behind her.

"Haha...please don't...." she cried, through fits of laughter.

The Doctor moved forwards so that he was mere inches away from her and rubbed his face across hers, smearing ice-cream across her face too.

"Oh, I hate you sometimes," she said squirming.

The Doctor backed away.

"Good, my work here is done. That's what you get for being a wee timorous beastie" he said looking at her face and grinning.

Rose grinned back and flopped back onto her seat at the table. The Doctor slowly moved back over to join her.

She dabbed at her face with some kitchen roll, as the Doctor did the same.

"Come here," she said affectionately, "you've missed a bit." And with that Rose moved close to the Doctor a carefully wiped the side of his nose.

Pulling away slightly, the Doctor marvelled at their closeness. Maybe this was the right opportunity to talk to her.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you," the Doctor began.

Rose's smile disappeared and she looked down at the surface of the table.

"Doctor.....if this is about you and Martha.....then I already-"

"Me and Martha? What about us?" said the Doctor, looking bewildered.

"That you two are.......well y'know.......that you both _like _each other," she said avoiding his eyes.

The Doctor looked at her confused, before a feeling of realisation washed over him.

"No listen, Rose. Me and Martha...well we're just friends....all we'll ever be.....I don't feel that way about her."

Rose looked up and gazed into the Doctor's eyes.

This was it, he thought.

"Rose I need to tell you," he said, grasping her hands in his, and taking a large intake of breath, "I lov-"

VWARP! VWARP! VWARP!

The TARDIS suddenly began to shake and sirens went off around the ship.

The Doctor leapt up from his seat, headed out of the door and ran towards the console room, Rose following in his wake.

Oh why did this have to happen now, thought the Doctor running towards the console monitor.

**Ooooh I hope you guys like it! If you do please review, it would mean so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is set just after the episode '42'.**

Rose followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, shutting the door quietly behind her, leaving Martha outside, saying goodbye to Riley.

She glanced over at the Doctor who was standing motionless at the console.

Walking over to him she saw that his jaw was set and that he was staring ahead blankly.

"Are you OK Doctor?" she asked cautiously, taking his hand in her own.

He didn't reply, but merely continued to stare into space.

Rose was worried. He had been infected by the star and close to regeneration. Today was the first time Rose had ever heard him truly scream and it had scared her.

She squeezed his hand and he slowly turned towards her, his face softening slightly.

Rose let go and hugged him lovingly, her hand rubbing circles on his back.

They stood there silently for what felt like hours, arms wrapped around each other before Martha entered through the doors.

Noticing her, they quickly pulled apart. She smiled at them but said nothing.

The Doctor suddenly moved into his usual old routine, springing around the console excitedly, mumbling about the next place he was planning on taking them.

Rose could see that he was still not completely back to normal, that he was still not quite right, but ignoring it she turned to Martha.

"So, you and Riley?" she asked grinning.

Martha blushed slightly. "Well he is really cute.....but it's not like I'm going to see him again is it?"

Rose giggled. "Did you give him a goodbye kiss then?" she teased.

Martha raised her eyebrows and tapped the side of her nose. "That'd be telling," she said laughing."Anyway, I need to shower, that place was way too hot."

Martha made to leave the room, before the Doctor stepped in front of her.

"By the way, you'll be needing this," he said pulling a TARDIS key out of his inner pocket.

Martha gasped and held out her hands."Really?" she asked.

"Frequent flyers privilege," he said smiling.

Martha cupped the key in her hands and practically danced out of the room.

Rose sidled up to the Doctor as he watched Martha leave.

She lifted her hand up and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Hey, watch it Tyler," he said, attempting to shake her off.

Rose giggled and the Doctor beamed down at her.

"I'm glad you're OK," she said honestly, absent-mindedly fiddling with one of the dials on the console, "I was scared that I would lose you for a moment back there."

"Im never going to leave you Rose Tyler, you know that don't you?"

Rose looked up at him. "Forever," she whispered.

"Forever," repeated the Doctor grasping her shoulders and pulling her towards him, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

Rose felt so safe, wrapped up in his strong arms and cuddled up closer to him. She wanted this moment to last forever.

She pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes, her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck.

His brown eyes penetrating her own.

He kissed her forehead once again, slowly pulling away, before moving his face down so that it was level with her own. They were both shaking. Both so nervous and yet so exited.

Her lips met with his.

Sheer happiness ran through her body as the Doctor pressed Rose up against the console, his hands tangled around her waist.

His lips parted slightly as Rose's did the same.

This is it, she thought to herself, me, Rose Tyler, kissing the Doctor!

**I hope you like it. Please review if you did! Thank you!**

**Next up Human Nature and Family of Blood..... and things gets a bit sad for Rose. Sorry. Update coming soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter takes place just before Human Nature and Family of Blood.**

The Doctor and Rose were both strolling down a large alien street hand in hand, while Martha walked beside them.

They both glanced at each other and smiled.

It had been almost a day since they had kissed, and despite not speaking about it, they had both never felt happier.

The Doctor continued to watch Rose long after she had looked away, her, gazing at the wonders of an alien planet and him gazing at this wonderful woman, the woman he was exceptionally in love with. Though she didn't quite know that yet.

He gave her hand a slight squeeze and she beamed up at him.

He leaned over towards her and nuzzled her ear. Rose giggled and pulled away from him, nudging him in the side playfully.

At this moment in time, he felt truly content.

Suddenly a bright green ray whooshed over their heads, meeting with a building ahead of them, blackening its plasterwork.

The Doctor swung his head around just as another beam missed the top of his head by inches.

* * *

"RUN!" yelled the Doctor, as he grasped both Rose and Martha's hands in his own.

The trio ran for the TARDIS as more beams flew past them, one very close to Rose's arm, singeing the material of her jacket.

Her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest. She was terrified. Only a day with the Doctor could go from being a blissful shopping trip, to a scene where they were running for their lives yet again.

She glanced over at the Doctor. He looked frightened and very panicked. Usually he revelled in the chase, but not this time. Something was wrong.

Quickly she glanced over her shoulder, gazing at the creatures that chased them.

* * *

The three of them dived into the TARDIS just as a green ray followed them inside hitting the console. The two girls screamed.

"Did they see you?" shouted the Doctor running to Martha, "Martha, did they see you?"

"No they couldn't have," she screamed back, her voice sounding panicked.

"Good," said the Doctor, "then we'll all be OK. Those creatures are hunters, they can track a person across time and space using their scent. The good news is, they can smell us but they haven't seen us."

"And that's good news because?" screamed Martha.

"We can hide," he said fiddling with the console. "If they haven't seen us then they don't know what we look like."

".....But they saw me," said Rose quietly, speaking for the first time. "I turned around a-a-and they saw me," she stuttered.

The Doctor's heart plummeted. His whole body shook in fear as he slowly turned towards her.

He knew he what he would have to do, he would have to use the chameleon arch, and be apart from Rose. With the latter definitely being the most painful of the two.

* * *

Rose watched as the chameleon arch was lowered from the ceiling.

"But changing every cell in your body, isn't that going to hurt," asked Martha.

"Oh yes," the Doctor replied, gulping as he did so.

Rose felt tears sting her eyes.

"Martha, you know what to do, stay with me and keep an eye on me at all times. I've left you instructions on the monitor," said the Doctor firmly.

Martha nodded silently.

"And Rose," he said, his voice almost breaking, "you have to stay here, in the TARDIS."

"But I can't leave you," she choked.

"You have to, they've seen you now, know what you look like," he said seriously, "I'll have Martha, she'll make sure nothing happens to me."

Rose sobbed quietly.

"The TARDIS will protect you Rose, it'll make sure you aren't found by them," he said his eyes welling up and his voice cracking.

The Doctor moved forwards and hugged her close. She was trembling in his arms but she didn't care. This would be the longest time they would be apart from each other, since they'd first met.

* * *

The Doctor's hearts broke as he pulled away from Rose.

He knew that she would be safe here.

He couldn't risk The Family seeing her, but more importantly he couldn't risk his human self recognising her. His feelings for her were so strong he was almost sure they would break through if he saw her whilst in his mortal form.

Slowly he placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

She pulled herself closer to him. Him, never wanting it to end. But he knew it had to.

Gently pulling away, he cupped Rose's cheek with his hand, brushing back swiftly falling tears with his thumb.

"I love you Rose Tyler," he whispered, gazing into her chocolate-brown eyes.

She sobbed and the pair quickly kissed again before the Doctor reluctantly dragged himself away.

* * *

Tears poured from Rose's eyes as she watched the Doctor scream in agony, turning himself into someone, who wouldn't even know who she was.

**Please review, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is set during the episode -Human Nature.**

Rose wept as she sat upon the jumpseat, watching the video the Doctor had left Martha for the hundredth time.

All she wanted to do was see him, to hold his hand, to talk to him. Be she couldn't even step outside of the TARDIS doors.

It had been just over two months since the Doctor had used the chameleon arch to turn himself mortal.

Rose kicked herself every time she thought back to that day, if only she hadn't turned around to look at the Family, then she would be able to be out there, looking after the man now known as John Smith.

Rose was exhausted. Bored out of her mind with nothing to do but think about how much she missed the Doctor. Everyday had been a struggle just to get out of bed, she felt that low without him.

Rose heard the key suddenly turn in the lock, and looked up to see Martha enter through the doors.

Martha was dressed in a maids outfit and looked extremely tired.

Rose leapt up and ran forwards towards her.

"How is he?" she asked hurriedly, "Is he Ok?"

"He's...um...he's fine," said Martha looking at Rose awkwardly, "he's fine."

Rose carefully read Martha. There was something she was not telling her.

"What is it? Is he alright?"

"He's Ok, he's good," said Martha looking at Rose sadly. "But there's something you should probably know."

* * *

Martha watched Rose sob as Martha told her all about John Smith and Nurse Redfern.

Martha had seen them on several occasions, making plans together and strolling arm in arm through the town. She had even heard that they planned to attend the village dance together.

Martha hugged Rose, her heart broke for her. It pained even Martha, as much as she had now moved on, to see the Doctor with another woman. Never mind how much Rose must be hurting hearing this. It must be killing her, thought Martha.

"I thought it best you knew," said Martha painfully to the weeping girl.

* * *

Rose lay in bed, Martha had gone out to meet her friend from the school, it was barely even 6.30, yet Rose wanted to do nothing but curl up and cry herself to sleep.

Images of the Doctor and another woman flew through her head. Though she knew it wasn't really the Doctor, the image of him with someone else still pained her.

Before he had changed he had told her he loved her and now she realised how much she really loved him back.

She wished so much that she could tell him exactly how she felt. She so desperately wanted to see him.

Surely stepping out of the TARDIS for a moment just to catch a glimpse of him wouldn't hurt would it?

Getting up, she quickly dragged on a pair of jeans, a jumper and her trainers and ran out of her room.

* * *

Rose crept silently through the trees. The forest was dense here but she could just make out a light in the near distance.

Slowly making her way towards it, she picked her way through the undergrowth and stopped behind a tree next to a clearing.

Several metres away she could see a small tavern, with a few small tables dotted around the outside. At the table closest to her she could see Martha sitting, chatting to a friendly-looking plump woman.

Rose watched for a while, wishing that she was able to mingle like that, have some fellow human interaction apart from the few minutes a day that Martha called in to see her.

Rose suddenly glanced up as she heard two voices move past the tree she was hiding behind. Stepping back so that the shadows engulfed her she squinted through the leaves to see a sight that made her breath catch in her throat.

There was the Doctor, standing there, now only several metres away, standing arm-in-arm with a mature looking woman with golden blonde hair.

Rose bit her lip. The couple looked very happy together, talking and laughing, much like the Doctor did with Rose.

But that isn't the Doctor, Rose reminded herself, wiping away tears. That's John Smith.

He looked different, the way he held himself. He seemed less confident, and the fire that normally burned in his eyes, she noticed, was now gone.

That's not my Doctor, she whispered to herself quietly, turning away and heading back towards the TARDIS.

If she had waited only a minute more, Rose would have noticed John Smith point towards the sky at something falling towards the earth. Something that had caught her scent.

**I hope you like it! Please review.**

**Next chapter-Rose and the Doctor are reunited. Kind-of.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is set during the end of Family of Blood.**

**Just to warm you I have changed the story slightly to fit Rose into it, in a more fluffy way. I'm sorry if you are a die-hard fan of the original story but I wanted to make it my own. I hope you enjoy it.**

Martha ran into the TARDIS and skidded to a halt.

"Rose!" she yelled, "Rose!"

At the call, Rose came jogging down the corridor, a mug of tea in her hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" said Rose, hurriedly placing her tea onto the grating and running towards Martha.

"It's The Family, they're here!" shouted Martha shaking slightly, "They've come for the Doctor."

"Where is he now? Where's John?" said Rose hurriedly.

"At a cottage, down the road," said Martha quickly, "but he's refusing to open it."

"Refusing to open the watch?" asked Rose panicking.

"Yes. We need him, we need the Doctor, but John Smith doesn't want to change, he's too scared, scared of what he'll become," said Martha, ".....I'm going to need your help Rose."

"What can I do," said Rose looking shocked, "the Doctor told me to stay here!"

"Well you haven't exactly listened to him so far have you?" said Martha snapping. "I know you've been sneaking out almost every night to try and catch a glimpse of him!"

Rose gulped and stepped back slightly.

"I'm sorry," said Martha, "but I saw you, in the woods. The Family must have got your scent, that's how they knew to find the Doctor here."

"S-so it's all my fault?" stuttered Rose.

"No, it's not Rose, don't worry, you can save him."

"But how?" asked Rose, tears beginning to fall.

"Come with me," said Martha, grabbing Rose's coat and handing it to her hurriedly.

The pair headed out of the door into the cold, eerie night.

* * *

"So this is it?" said Rose in barely a whisper, looking over at the small, white washed-cottage.

"Yeah this is where they're hiding. Hurry," said Martha dashing across the cobbled street.

"I'm finally going to see him again," said Rose grabbing Martha's arm as she made to knock upon the door.

"No," whispered Martha, turning to Rose, "the man in there isn't the Doctor, I'm sorry Rose but its John Smith in there."

"B-But-" began Rose.

"Rose listen," said Martha clutching Rose's shoulders, as a blast lit up the sky above them, "the man in there isn't the man you love, and I'm sorry, but _he_ doesn't love you either!"

Rose sobbed.

"John Smith doesn't love you, but the Doctor does!" said Martha loudly, "We have to let him see you, perhaps then the he'll let the Doctor out!"

* * *

The two girls rapped on the door. After a few moments a mature looking woman in a matron's outfit peered out.

Rose already recognised her, this was Joan, the woman she had seen the Doctor with, each night looking more content with each other than the last.

Rose and Martha sidled into the tiny room.

Rose felt all eyes fall upon her as she entered. They gazed at her appearance and modern-looking clothes.

She noticed Joan move over to the figure of a man standing in the corner of the room.

John Smith.

Rose bit back tears, he obviously didn't recognise her, he merely looked her up and down as the other two did.

"And who is she?" asked Joan curtly, "Is she part of all this?"

Martha stepped forwards and looked over at Joan.

"Joan, Tim....John, this is-"

"Rose," said John suddenly.

"You recognise her!" said Martha taken aback.

Tears began to brim at John's eyes.

"No,No! You're just an invention, a made up character from my mind," he spluttered at Rose, finger pointing accusingly at her.

Rose's eyes welled up.

"No," said Martha, "she's real, she travels with us, with the Doctor. He-"

"He loves you," finished John, staring at Rose gasping.

Rose breath caught in her throat and Joan turned to look at him.

"I can feel it," he said, beginning to weep, "his love for you, it burns so strong-"

Rose made to move over to John and embrace him but Joan got there first.

Rose wiped away her own tears as she watched the couple cry into each other's arms. Martha moved over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Please," said Rose suddenly, "please let him go."

John and Joan broke apart their hands still clasped between them. Rose noticed this but sniffed and moved towards him.

"And why should I do that," said John, tears pouring from his eyes, "why should I die and let him live?"

Rose trembled, she was so scared of losing the Doctor but felt the pain that John must be feeling. Tears fell from her eyes, swift and heavy.

"Please," she said quietly, moving forward and grasping John's free hand in her own. "I love him."

At her touch John's eyes widened for a moment. He gasped.

"Forever," he choked, as if surprised at his own words.

"Forever," Rose repeated. They were the Doctors words, Rose knew it.

She held her breath for a moment and gazed at this man. This man who was so different from the Doctor and yet so brave in his own right.

He nodded as tears poured from his eyes, pulling his hand from Rose's grasp.

"Please leave us for a few moments," he said suddenly, "Joan, Martha, Timothy."

Joan cupped John's cheek with her hand before leaving with the others and shutting the door behind her.

Rose stood there awkwardly while John stared her up and down.

"I've dreamt about you," said John quietly, "You appear, when the nightmares threaten to engulf me, when dreams of monsters become all too real. You appear, and I am settled."

Rose nodded.

"You and him, this Doctor, you are together?" asked John.

Rose looked up at him. "Yes, I love him-"

"And he loves you too." John finished.

Rose gave him a small smile and nodded, tears falling fast, she gazed down at the floor.

"But he is so very old," said John, suddenly reaching out and touching Rose's face, brushing her cheek with him thumb, "and you are so young."

"But we promised each other forever," said Rose reaching up and covering John's hand that was placed against her cheek, with her own.

"But you understand that that is impossible," he said earnestly, "the man who changes his face, and whose years span eternity."

Rose nodded. "I know, but he's saved my life in more ways than you could imagine," said Rose smiling softly, "and I am willing to give him my forever."

John gazed at her for several moments, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Will you give me a few moments alone....with Joan," he asked, removing the watch from his pocket.

Rose saw it glow for a moment, before John covered it with his grasp.

"Of course," said Rose, glancing at the brave man, known as John Smith, for one last time, before stepping out into the cool night air.

* * *

**Oooh I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Did I change it too much? Or is it OK?**

**Next chapter Rose is reunited with the real Doctor.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The ending and just after Family of Blood.**

Rose stood outside with Martha and Tim, nervously awaiting the verdict.

What will John do, she thought to herself?

Suddenly from the window behind her, a faint gold glow began to emit, before becoming brighter and brighter. Rose stood up and was blinded by the sudden hazy light, shining through the window.

"Rose," a whispering voice on the wind suddenly called, "Rose."

"It's the Doctor," she cried, tears of joy falling from her cheeks.

The front door was quickly flung open and the Rose gasped as the Doctor ran towards her.

Grabbing her around the waist, he swept her up in his arms and twirled her around.

Gazing into his eyes she could see that this was the Doctor, his eyes burning fiercely and his grin wide.

He carefully placed her down and softly kissed her lips.

He pulled away after a few moments.

"Hello," he said beaming.

"Hello," she smiled back.

The couple gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for a few moments before a curt "ahem" was heard behind them.

"Sorry," said the Doctor clapping his hands together and turning towards Joan who had now appeared in the doorway.

Joan studied the Doctor for a moment before looking away sadly.

"Is he gone," she said quietly, "John? Is he gone?"

"He's still up here," he Doctor sniffed, tapping the side of his head.

Joan said nothing as a large explosion echoed in the distance.

"I have to go," said the Doctor turning back to Rose, "I'll see you at the TARDIS, you and Martha, wait for me there."

Rose tugged at his sleeve and dragged him out of earshot of the others.

"Let's take her with us," said Rose in a whisper, "Joan, we can't just leave her."

The Doctor looked at Rose carefully for a moment but stayed silent.

"Please Doctor, she's just lost him, she needs someone."

"Do you really think she needs me?" he asked "A reminder of the man she lost-"

"Just ask her, please Doctor, for me," she pleaded. Rose, knowing what it felt like to be apart from the man she loved.

The Doctor stared at Rose intensely for a few moments before tugging her towards him and pressing his lips to hers passionately.

"You're brilliant Rose Tyler, you know that?" said the Doctor once he had pulled away.

Rose blushed and nudged him forward.

"You'd better go," she whispered.

The Doctor beamed at her but nodded and swept past the group, heading in the direction of The Family's spaceship.

* * *

Martha and Rose sat in the kitchen, hot mugs of tea in their hands, discussing Rose's reunion with the Doctor.

"So you two, are you gonna be all lovey-dovey around here from now on then?" asked Martha with a wink.

Rose merely blushed and looked down into her cup.

"Not like you aren't all over each other enough all ready," said Martha laughing.

Rose giggled.

A loud scream suddenly came from the direction of the console room as the two girls felt the TARDIS in flight.

They both shivered, not wanting to think about the things the Doctor was doing to The Family.

"Do you think they deserve it?" asked Rose slowly looking up at Martha, who obviously knew the destruction that they had caused a little better than Rose.

Martha merely shrugged and flinched again as another scream floated down the corridor.

* * *

Rose was sat in the console room alone when the Doctor finally entered the TARDIS doors that evening.

Martha had headed off to bed, grumbling that she was too tired to wait up for the Doctor.

But Rose hadn't been, she was desperate to see him again.

As soon as she heard the key in the door and seen the Doctor step inside, Rose had launched herself at him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Hello," he said, slipping his hands around her back and embracing her in a tight hug.

"I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder, burying her face in the fabric of his coat.

"I missed you too," said the Doctor gently.

"No Joan?" said Rose as she let go of the Doctor after a moment, eyes searching behind him.

"No," said the Doctor, glancing away sadly.

Rose said nothing and merely cupped his face with her hand.

"Tea?" she said quietly, knowing that he probably didn't want to think too much about today's events.

The Doctor nodded and the pair strolled hand-in-hand down the long corridor.

* * *

The Doctor had no idea what time it was, but knew it was very very late.

He and Rose were sat in the library, cuddled up to each other, both completely and utterly content.

Rose had her head resting on the Doctor's chest as he stroked her hair soothingly.

They had talked for hours, discussing nothing about the past two months but merely chatting about the next adventures they planned on taking.

"And there's this massive library," said the Doctor smiling, "it's got every book ever written in it."

Rose said nothing, as the Doctor ranted on, happy with just listening.

"Borrowed the first Harry Potter book from there, then went off to Calaxo 5 and got imprisoned for a year. Hell of a fine I got for it too...." said the Doctor trailing off.

Rose giggled, and then stifled a yawn.

The Doctor looked down at her quickly.

"You're tired aren't you," he said suddenly, "and here's me babbling on. I forgot you humans need your sleep..."

"No I'm fine Doctor really," said Rose, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"No, you're not," said the Doctor, "you're going to bed and that's the end of it!"

"But-"

"No buts Tyler!"

"B-But I don't want to leave you again," she said in barely a whisper, her eyes beginning to close.

The Doctor blinked. He loved this woman so much and the last thing he wanted to do was be apart from her again, but he knew she needed to sleep or her brain would frazzle.

Gently he moved his arms under her and lifted her up, slowly walking towards the bedrooms.

In his arms, Rose opened her eyes and gazed at the Doctor.

Slowly he came to stop at a door.

"But this isn't my room," said Rose gazing around as the Doctor pushed the door open and manoeuvred inside.

"I know," he said, smiling down at her, "it's mine."

Gently, the Doctor placed Rose down onto the soft white sheets and pulled up the duvet over her.

Smiling, she shuffled underneath them, making herself comfortable as the Doctor kicked off his cream converse and shrugged off his jacket.

He sat down on the bed and removed his tie, before getting under the blanket next to Rose.

He gazed at her for a few moments looking into her brown eyes, blinking in the darkness.

He lifted his hand up and swept away a loose stand of hair from her face.

"I meant what I said," he whispered to her quietly, "I love you Rose Tyler."

Pressing herself close to him, she placed her lips upon his, her hand catching on his neck.

The Doctor's hearts pounded fast as he deepened the kiss.

Eventually pulling away, the Doctor and Rose drifted off to sleep that night in each other's arms, both happier than they had ever felt before.

* * *

**Awww soppy ending I know but I hope it was OK and you all enjoyed it. If you did, please review!**

**Next up-More Rose/Ten fluff and the inbetweeny bits of Blink.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Set just before Blink.**

Martha walked into the console room and rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

Rose was pressed up against the console as the Doctor passionately kissed her, hands lingering on her lower back as he did so.

"Ahem," coughed Martha as the two suddenly sprung apart.

Martha carefully stifled a laugh at the sight of them.

Both Rose and the Doctor were both blushing furiously, the Doctor's hair, which Rose had been running her hands through during their kiss, stuck up in all sorts of strange angles.

"Sorry I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" said Martha sarcastically.

"No, no of course not," said the Doctor quickly manoeuvring away from Rose and around towards the console monitor, idly pressing useless buttons. "I was just showing Rose here, how to duplicate the TARDIS's delta-waves to increase its accuracy in detecting a gamma-radiation field."

Martha raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Because it looked to me as if the two of you were making-out-"

The Doctor scratched his head and scrunched up his face.

"Well-" started the Doctor, trying to think-up a good excuse but failing miserably.

Martha just shook her head and sat down upon the jumpseat next to Rose who looked highly embarrassed.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook fiercely.

"What was that?" shouted Rose.

The Doctor composed himself, switching on the monitor as the TARDIS shook again.

His eyes widened slightly as she stared at the screen before his face cracked into a wide grin.

"Dragons!" he shouted with glee, "The TARDIS is just locking onto them.........and it's hatching season!"

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Martha laughed as they ran through the pouring rain.

"Aww did you see that little one when it hatched? So cute!" shouted Rose as a clap of thunder boomed overhead.

"Watch out Doctor," said Martha, glancing at him, "Rose's getting broody!"

The Doctor chuckled as Rose blushed furiously, the two of them tightening the grip on each other's hand just the tiniest bit.

"Why did you have to park the TARDIS across the other side of London?" said Martha breathlessly, "At this rate we'll catch our death."

"You're probably right," said the Doctor coming to a halt, as the girls did the same next to him, "we should probably find somewhere to shelter for a while, just until the rain dies down at least."

The two women nodded and carried on walking beside the Doctor until something caught his eye.

"Aha! Look this place will be perfect!" he said gazing up at a shabby old house at the end of a bramble covered lane.

"That place! You want us to shelter in there?" said Martha incredulously.

"Yeah what's wrong with it?" asked the Doctor a little offended.

"Dunno, just looks a bit creepy. Look it's all boarded up," said Martha uneasily.

Nah, it'll be fine," said the Doctor dragging Rose forward towards a high gate surrounding the old house.

"Wester Drumlins," he read aloud from a crooked sign that hung close to them.

Removing the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, the Doctor opened the gate with a creak.

"Come on let's get inside out of this rain," he yelled at the two girls who quickly followed him inside the house, not noticing the large statue of an angel that stood just outside the door.

* * *

**Oooh cliff-hanger. But you all know what happens next anyway.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**

**Next chapter-set in 1969. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I found this chapter really difficult to write as I didn't think that the trio would be up to much in 1969, but I hope you like it.**

**Set during Blink.**

"This'll be a nice place to take a nap," said the Doctor cheerily, glancing around in one of the bedrooms.

Martha made a face. "There's no way I'm sleeping here," she said peering around the door to stare into the mouldy old room.

"Nothing's ever good enough is it," sighed the Doctor as he was nudged in the side.

"You're being rude," said Rose in a whisper.

The Doctor coughed. "Sorry."

"This place is giving me the creeps though," said Rose looking around the corner into another bedroom.

"Nah it's alright," said the Doctor smiling, "nothing like a _creepy_ old house is there Rose?" said the Doctor, raising up his arms towards Rose like a monster.

Rose squealed as he griped her around the waist and began to tickle her. She giggled and squirmed in his grasp, the TARDIS key falling from her neck as she did so. The Doctor stared at her for a second, totally in love with this brilliant human girl.

"Doctor!" shouted Martha from the next room.

The Doctor grinned for a second before slowly looking up and over Rose's head, his eyes widening

She turned around to see what he was staring so intently at and gasped.

"D-Doctor w-where did that statue come from? T-this room was empty."

"I know," he said in a low voice, his gaze never leaving the statue, "Martha come here, quickly."

Martha ran into the room.

"T-that's like the statue I saw outside," whispered Martha, panicking, "i-it moved Doctor, the statue, i-it moved!"

"OK, OK, now I want you to move slowly towards the door, don't take your eyes away from it," said the Doctor.

The girls nodded before Rose glanced around.

"D-Doctor we can't," she said shakily, "there's one blocking the doorway."

The Doctor swung his head around and stared at the statue, fear in his eyes.

"Listen there's nothing we can do," said the Doctor, "I knew that this would happen, but it'll be OK, I have the information we need to get out of it safely, you've just both got to trust me OK?"

Rose and Martha both nodded.

"OK, on the count of three I want you both to blink."

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Martha ambled into the shabby little flat.

Martha glanced around, the place wasn't brilliant but it would have to do.

The three of them were stuck, stuck in 1969, without the TARDIS and without any money.

Martha sighed as the Doctor and Rose broke into a fit of giggles behind her. This was going to be a long stay, she thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

Since the trio had left 1913, Rose and the Doctor had been closer than ever, barely leaving each other's sides.

Martha chanced a glance back at the pair who had their arms wrapped around each other. They were very sweet, she thought. Both trying to tone down their affection as much as possible when Martha was around (which she was very thankful for) but she could tell that they were very much in love.

"Well there's this room which joins onto the kitchen," said the landlady, pointing to a small, grubby little oven, tucked in the corner of the room, "then we have the two bedrooms. You two girls should take 'em and he can sleep on the sofa if 'e wants."

Martha stifled a laugh as the Doctor peered across the room to the flowered monstrosity that was their sofa and made a face.

Martha knew that the Doctor had no intention on sleeping apart from Rose anyway. She had seen him creep into Rose's room in the evenings and not come out until morning.

Rose had told her that there had been no 'funny business' which had greatly relieved Martha when she'd heard, glad that they had kept their hormones at bay for her sake.

"That'll be fine," said Rose tearing herself away from the Doctor's grasp. "Thanks."

The Landlady grunted. "Well if you need anyfin' I'll be in the flat downstairs," she said shuffling off, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Martha had just got back from a day of job-hunting tired and hungry.

She strutted into the tiny flat and saw the Doctor stretched out on the sofa gazing into space, a little red folder on his lap.

"Any luck?" he chimed cheerfully.

Martha frowned.

"Yes I did actually, found a job in a little shop down the road." She grumbled, "I still don't see why you can't get a job?"

"I'm too busy-" began the Doctor.

"Yeah it looks like it," snapped Martha.

The Doctor muttered something under his breath, but Martha ignored him, heading off to her bedroom to change.

Both her and Rose had spent the only money the Doctor could find in his over-sized pockets on clothes so that they could fit in with the time period, so that meant they had to find jobs so that they could pay the weekly rent.

Martha ambled back into the living room after a moment and frowned.

"You could have made us some food for when we got back," said Martha huffily.

"Aww you know I'm no good at the domestics," said the Doctor gazing up at Martha from his comfortable position on the sofa.

Martha shook her head before heading over to the tiny stove and surrounding cupboards.

Martha was soon chopping some carrots when Rose came in the door.

She was a sight, she looked very flushed, her hair ruffled with flour covering all her clothes.

"You found something then?" said the Doctor smiling at Rose cheerfully.

Rose scowled at him and flung her bag in his direction, missing him by inches.

"Yeah I found summat' alright. Bloody bakery that's what."

Martha saw the Doctor staring cautiously at Rose, scared that she was going to throw something else at him.

"They want me in at four in the morning," she sighed, "and I'm already knackered."

The Doctor stood up and enveloped her into a hug.

Rose snuggled up to him, looking like she felt better already.

"But on the plus side," he said pulling away a mischievous glint in his eye, "you do smell delicious."

Rose giggled and the Doctor kissed her softly on the lips, parting his own as he did so.

"Well, before you devour her right in front of my eyes, I'm just gonna let you know that food will be ready in half an hour," said Martha stiffly.

The pair pulled apart, both blushing terribly.

"Sorry," mumbled Rose moving over to the kitchen area to help Martha. The Doctor slumping back down onto the couch.

* * *

Rose yawned as she slipped out of her uncomfortable dress and into a pale yellow nightie that lay on her pillow.

Tugging up the rough woollen blanket she slowly settled herself into bed where the Doctor already lay.

"This bed isn't big enough for the two of us Doctor," she said softly, nudging him with her hip.

"Nah there's plenty of room," he said, his hands behind his head gazing into space, "I thought you enjoyed snuggling up to me anyway."

Rose leant over his face, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"I do, but your skinny hips are giving me a paper cut," she giggled.

The Doctor scowled.

"Shut it you," he cried gripping her waist and pinning her down so that she was now underneath him.

Rose laughed as the Doctor smiled cheekily and leant down to nuzzle against her neck.

"Hey stop it!" she cried swatting him with her hand, "I have to be up in a few hours, I need my beauty sleep."

The Doctor pouted. "Aww Rose."

"No Doctor," giggled Rose at his childishness "you may not need to sleep but I do....and look," she said turning to the bedside table and picking up the old fashioned alarm clock "its nearly 7.30."

The Doctor grumbled but slowly edged off her, instead making do with snuggling up behind her as she placed the clock back on the stand. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the nape of her neck.

It had been a wonderful month since she had got the Doctor back and every moment with him was bliss. They still hadn't talked about what had happened in 1913 and Rose doubted they ever would.

They hadn't declared their love for each other since being re-united but they both still know they had meant it. Rose could see it in the Doctor's eyes every time he gazed at her.

They were close now. Closer than they ever had been. Cuddling more often, sharing a few stolen kisses.....well a lot of stolen kisses. And they shared a bed of course, not able to be apart from each other for very long anymore. But apart from that they were still the same old Doctor and Rose. Mutt and Jeff. Shiver and Shake.

Rose sighed. "As much as I love this Doctor I have to go to sleep."

The Doctor whined. "Cant you pull a sickie tomorrow?"

"No Doctor," said Rose tiredly, "I've only been there a fortnight, they'd fire me!"

"OK," the Doctor huffed.

"So what do you intend to do tomorrow?" she asked curiously, "Are we any closer to getting home?"

"Ummmmmm......yeah of course...any day now..." said the Doctor awkwardly.

Rose rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"OK then Doctor, Goodnight," she said turning around as swiping a kiss. The Doctor retuned it passionately.

Suddenly there was a banging on the wall.

"Keep it down will you," shouted the muffled voice of Martha from the next room, "I don't want to be privy to two making out thank you!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tucked himself comfortably back behind Rose before he heard her drift slowly off to sleep.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and Martha ran down the street following the loud bleepings of the timey-wimey detector.

"This way!" shouted the Doctor as he quickly changed direction.

"I wish he'd tell us where we were going," shouted Martha breathlessly.

The Doctor ignored her, he hated it when Martha asked pointless questions.......or when she walked in on the Doctor while he was brushing his teeth.......or when she threw a pan at his head while he was sitting there on the sofa calibrating.

He sighed, why couldn't she be more like Rose, he thought smiling slightly. Rose was good, Rose was brilliant in fact, Rose and her peachy soft lips that made his heart beat as they came towards his own......

"Um Doctor."

The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts when he was quickly snapped out of it. The timey-wimey detector was beeping faster.

"Down here!" he yelled leading the way.

* * *

The Doctor sat in front of the camera.

"Rose," he whined, "does my tie look OK?"

Rose shrugged, "Yeah why?"

"Well I don't want to be on DVD and be wearing an ugly tie now do I?"

Martha rolled her eyes as Rose stifled a laugh and wandered over to him.

"It looks fine Doctor, you look..........hot," she said.

The Doctor frowned. "Hot....you mean like sweaty?"

Rose shook her head and bit her lip.

The Doctors mouth formed into a perfect O-shape and he reddened slightly.

"Well...ahem....yes...well of course I'm hot.....yes."

Rose grinned and turned her back to him.

"Right are we ready to roll," said the Doctor composing himself slightly.

The two girls nodded.

"OK Martha, roll camera when I tell you to...............and ACTION!"

* * *

Two days later the trio were all curled up on the sofa after a nice warm meal Rose had prepared, chatting about the first time Martha met the Doctor.

"An' he came up to me in the street.....just took his tie off.....I thought he was a right loon!" she said as Rose fought back tears of laughter.

"I am not a loon thanks very much!" said the Doctor slightly offended.

"Well I know that now don't I," she said, "now I just think you're an idiot."

The Doctor scowled as Rose and Martha rolled around in fits of laughter.

"Can't believe I actually.......fancied you!" Martha cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Doctor crossed his arms huffily. "Why what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Nothing.....well now I can see that you and Rose are meant to be together...but at the time.....oh I dunno the lack of oxygen on the moon must have addled my brain!" said Martha bursting into laughter once again.

Rose giggled back but the Doctor could see that behind her eyes Rose was thinking painfully back to those moments when the she and Doctor had argued.

The Doctor sighed. "Right then, enough of you two making a mockery out of me. Who wants a cup of tea?"

The two girls shouted their response and the Doctor sauntered off to the kitchen and placed the little kettle to boil.

Just as he did so, a noise he had so greatly missed filled the room.

The TARDIS.

He spun around to see the two girls on their feet, squealing in excitement and the grand spectacle of the TARDIS in front of them.

The Doctor leaped over the sofa, grabbing Rose's hand in his own as he did so and jumping through TARDIS doors.

The three of them flew out of 1969 within seconds, until the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the kettle whistling on the stove.

**Hope you guys like it! Please review! Let me know if it was OK?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that Mickey is not originally in Utopia but I've decided to put him into it. Much thanks to Fakesmilintears for the advice...greatly appreciated!**

**Just to let you know this takes place just before Utopia.**

Both Martha and the Doctor sat in the console room, both lounging on the jumpseat, watching the monitor closely.

Upon it they could just make out the yellow and pink figure of Rose, who was stood in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff. She was stood there in the mild summer air scuffling her feet on the concrete before the pair saw her face crack into a wide toothy grin.

"I guess Mickey's here then," said Martha, as they watched Rose run out of shot.

"I guess so," said the Doctor stiffly, standing up and refocusing the monitor so that it was now zoomed in on two figures embracing.

"Hang on, you're not jealous are you?" asked Martha raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor spun around and tearing his eyes away from the hugging pair. "Me? Jealous of Mickey the idiot!" he snorted, "I somehow think not!"

Martha kept her eyebrows raised. "Whatever you say Doctor."

* * *

Outside Rose pulled away from her embrace.

"So how you doin'?" said Mickey grinning at her. "He treatin' you well?"

"Yeah everyfin's good, really good," smiled Rose, a faint blush appearing at her cheeks.

Mickey peered at her face. "Did you two?........No.........he didn't....you two haven't?....."

"No we haven't..." said Rose blushing further, her eyes darting away self-consciously, "...but we are....well were kind of together now..."

"Really?!" said Mickey shocked.

Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "Well don't sound so surprised!"

"No I meant that's good.....I just never thought.......you and him.....wow!"

Rose frowned.

"But I'm happy for you," said Mickey pulling her into another hug.

"Thanks," she said smiling into his jacket.

They pulled away.

"Just make sure he treats you right OK, or he'll have me to deal with."

Rose rolled her eyes, thinking of Mickey trying to take on the Doctor.

"OK, I will, I promise," she said sighing, "but come on, let's get back to the TARDIS and let you say hi to the Doctor and Martha."

"Martha's still with you?" asked Mickey.

"Yep," said Rose popping her 'p' just like the Doctor and strolling off towards the TARDIS.

"Is she single?" said Mickey, running to catch up with her.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Martha sat around the kitchen table, mugs of tea in front of them, sharing stories and jokes about their adventures with the Doctor. Rose was sitting cuddled up next to the him, his arm wrapped around her possessively, while Martha and Mickey sat side by side on the opposite side of the table.

"So we heard this girl scream only it wasn't a girl, it was our very own Mickey Smith!" said the Doctor waggling his finger at Mickey who scowled back at him.

"It was dark OK and there were dead rats falling on me!"

"Vacuumed-packed rats," whispered the Doctor in Martha's direction.

"Yeah but they were still rats!" said Mickey huffily.

"Don't worry," said Martha, patting Mickey comfortingly on the arm, "the Doctor screamed like girl the other day when he ran out of hair product while we were stuck in 1969."

Mickey guffawed and Rose raised her eyebrows and sniggered.

"Oh Martha, why did you have to go telling everyone," said the Doctor crossing his arms and pouting.

"You actually screamed?" asked Rose through tears of laughter.

"Well......no.......OK.......yes I did.......but I had a valid reason..."

"Which was?"

"I knew that I be able to impress you with flat, lifeless hair," he muttered, his eyes big and sad.

"Awwww, you always impress me Doctor," said Rose nuzzling into his chest comfortingly.

The Doctor beamed.

"So how about a trip Mickey Smith, see the stars, new adventures?" Asked the Doctor excitedly.

"Yeah! If you'll have me?" said Mickey sitting up straight.

"Well that's settled then," said the Doctor beaming around at his companions.

They all smiled back, looking exited for the prospect of an adventure into the unknown.

"Right then, Allons-y!" said the Doctor leaping up, grabbing Rose's hand as he did so and running towards the console room. Mickey,Martha and Rose close at his heels.

* * *

Out of breath Rose, Martha and Mickey caught themselves at the jumpseat as the Doctor ran towards the monitor.

"Right then Forest Park Planet 7 or The Raging Seas of Calibrine........Oh," said the Doctor gazing at the monitor, his face suddenly paling.

Rose looked over towards him. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, it's nothing......" he said looking extremely distracted.

Rose could read him so well, she always knew when there was something wrong and this was definitely one of those times.

"Right then, off we go!" he cried slamming his hand down on a lever.

The TARDIS began to move in to the vortex when it shuddered slightly.

"Doctor?" asked Martha looking towards him concernedly.

"Nothing to worry about!" he said a moment too soon, as the four of them were flung around the TARDIS as it shook furiously.

The Doctor managed to grip onto the console and stare intently at the monitor.

"But that's impossible!" he cried.

"What is it what's wrong?" said Rose trying to move across the grating towards him. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor stared at her, fear in his eyes before answering. "End of the Universe!"

**Hope you guys like it.....I'm sure you know what comes next! Hope you enjoyed the inclusion of Mickey.**

**By the way, if you don't know where Roald Dahl Plass is, it's right outside the Torchwood hub.**

**(Im from Wales, not too far from Cardiff, know it really well and Cardiff Bay is gorgeous by the way, I only wish the Torchwood hub was really there! *sigh*)**

**Anyway...hope you enjoyed it! Please review..... thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all your comments and suggestions and I am truly grateful for them all. The series is getting harder to make my own at the moment because the end of the series is so structured but please bare with me.... I am hopefully going to carry on through series four as well....at the moment I am deliberating on which characters to bring through with me.**

**If you have any suggestions or thoughts please let me know.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"We've landed," said the Doctor in low voice, as the TARDIS shuddered to halt, glancing over at Rose

"So what's out there?" said Martha picking herself up off the grating, stepping forwards to closely watch the Doctor's face.

"I don't know, but we should go, we should really go" he said looking over at his companions.

"Nah Boss, you come all this way and you don't even wanna' look outside?" said Mickey raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah Mickey's right, we should take a look," said Martha, grabbing Mickey's hand and heading out of the TARDIS doors.

As she stepped out, a chilly wind hit her, but that wasn't all she noticed.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted, running over to the figure of a man lying on the ground.

"Oh my god!" said Mickey, racing over to her, "Its Captain Jack!"

"You know him?" said Martha shocked, as she felt around for a pulse.

"JACK!" said Rose exiting the TARDIS doors and running over to the man on the ground.

Martha looked between Rose and Mickey who both had tears in their eyes guessing that they both must have known him really well.

"What's he doing here?" said Mickey exasperatedly.

"I don't know," said Rose shaking her head, tears running off her cheeks, "Last time I saw him.....I thought he was......."

Martha looked up as Rose trailed off unable to say anything else, to see the Doctor appear out of the TARDIS doors and lean stiffly against it, a distance away from the body.

"Doctor?" said Martha, causing both Rose and Mickey to look round quickly.

"Doctor, can you do something?" pleaded Rose.

The Doctor slowly walked over to her and pulled Rose up from the ground, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Come on, come away from him," said the Doctor into her ear, still watching the figure of Jack closely.

Martha swung her head back around to the body, touching the man's cheek lightly, it was still warm, perhaps there was a chance of saving him. Thinking quickly, she opened his airways in an attempt to resuscitate him.

"Martha don't," said the Doctor offering out a hand to her.

But Martha carried on, she didn't want to see her friends hurting like this.

"How did he get here?" said Mickey, getting to his feet and turning towards the Doctor and Rose.

"On the outside of the TARDIS," said the Doctor grimly "he travelled through the vortex unprotected."

All three of the Doctor's companions gasped.

"No one can survive that," said Rose, tears streaming down her cheeks as the Doctor embraced her tenderly.

Suddenly Rose, Mickey and Martha jumped as the deathly pale figure of Jack, took a big gasp of breath and sat up.

Martha almost screamed, but stopped herself just in time, and instead merely stared at this impossible man.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who might you be?" said the figure looking up at Martha, a big grin plastering itself onto his face.

* * *

"Come on, into the TARDIS I'm checking you over," said Martha grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him into the blue box.

"Sounds interesting," said Jack winking at Martha before following her inside, leaving the three others standing outside. Rose and Mickey both looked gobsmacked, but the Doctor wasn't surprised, he knew of Jack's.....abilities.

Rose swung around to look at him.

"H-he came back to life?" said Rose looking petrified.

The Doctor stayed silent.

"But how?" asked Mickey, looking too towards the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't want to answer, how could he tell Rose that it was her fault for Jack's immortality?

He sighed and decided to avoid the question while Mickey was around.

"Well let's get inside out of the cold," he said rubbing Rose's bare arms, "and we can talk about in there after we've had a chat with Captain Jack."

Rose and Mickey nodded and made to walk inside the TARDIS.

Just before Rose got to the doors, the Doctor caught her hand. He turned her towards him and wiped away fallen tears that streaked down her face.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you-" started the Doctor, but Rose cut across him.

"It was me," she said looking down at the ground, "I did something to Jack, didn't I......"

The Doctor slowly lifted up her chin so that he could look into her chestnut-brown eyes.

"Yes you did."

At this, Rose squirmed slightly but the Doctor carried on. "You saved him Rose.....and you saved me."

Rose's eyes widened. He had never told her what had happened on that day and he probably never would.

"Trust me OK? It's not your fault." he whispered, tugging her close.

Rose faltered for a moment before embracing him back.

"OK," she replied nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Good, coz you know Jack can handle himself," said the Doctor smiling.

"Ah but the question is," said Rose, brightening up, "is Jack _manhandling_ Mickey and Martha?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I guess we'd better check on them," he said manoeuvring Rose through the TARDIS doors.

* * *

The Doctor led Rose down the TARDIS corridor, following the echo of voices that trailed down it. They finally came to stop at the lounge room.

As they stepped inside they immediately saw the grinning form of Jack sitting on the large couch as Martha sat at his side looking him up and down.

Mickey stood near to the pair shaking his head.

"You're impossible!" said Martha, staring at Jack wide eyed, as he laughed back.

Jack swung his head around to look at the Doctor and Rose.

"Well if it isn't Rosie and the Doc," he grinned, leaping up from his seat and spreading out his arms wide.

Rose detached herself from the Doctor's grasp and ran towards Jack who captured her in a hug.

"Awww it's good to see you Rose," he said.

"And you too Jack," said Rose pulling away.

Jack suddenly looked towards the door where the Doctor was still standing.

"Doctor," he said stiffly.

"Captain," the Doctor replied awkwardly.

"Good to see you."

"And you, same as ever, although.....have you had work done?" said the Doctor tilting his head to the side.

Jack snorted. "You can talk!"

The Doctor paused for a moment. "Oh yes! The face! Regeneration!"

At this Martha raised her eyebrows, but the others barely batted an eyelid.

The Doctor strolled forwards and came up closely beside Rose, taking her trembling hand in his own.

"So are you two?......" began Jack.

At this, both Rose and the Doctor shuffled awkwardly and began to blush.

"Sorry I just assumed...." started Jack, before the Doctor cut across him.

"Yes," said the Doctor, beaming and turning to Rose, "yes we are."

Rose looked up at the Doctor wide eyed for a moment before wrapping her arms lovingly around him.

"Awww that's cute," said Jack, suddenly moving forwards and flinging his arms around the embracing couple. "Group hug."

Rose giggled as Martha and Mickey raised their eyebrows and snorted with laughter before moving towards the group to join in.

* * *

"So why did you leave him?" asked Mickey, after Jack had given a long explanation of the events on the game station.

"I was busy," said the Doctor, his lips pursed.

The group had now settled down onto the couches, Rose cuddled up to the Doctor, Jack on the opposite sofa, while Mickey and Martha sat next to him, shuffled up close to one another.

"So that's what you do, you just leave us?" said Martha exasperatedly. "Well you almost did it to me before-"

"And me," said Mickey.

"And me," said Jack grinning.

"....and me," said Rose in a quiet voice.

The Doctor gripped her entwined hand firmly.

"Everyone makes mistakes," said the Time Lord looking at her intently.

* * *

The five figures raced down the corridor and into the console room, Rose and the Doctor hand in hand as they did so.

As they reached the console, the Doctor swept Rose off her feet and spun her around elatedly.

"Right Rose Tyler," he said, "should we leave, fly into the vortex, stop off in Cardiff, go get some chips?"

"Or?" smiled Rose as the Doctor carefully placed her down, his arms still around her waist.

The other three companions watched the couple.

"Or....." he started, "have a look what's really out there. Not every day we land at the end of the Universe."

Rose grinned. "Not with your driving anyway," she snorted.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her, and suddenly grasped for her sides in an attempt to tickle her, making her squeal.

"What do you lot think?" said the Doctor flashing Rose a grin and letting her go before looking over to the others.

"Excellent idea," said Jack beaming, and offering out his arm to Martha. She took in but held out her other hand towards Mickey, who smiled and grasped it in his own.

The three walked out of the TARDIS doors, as Rose and The Doctor followed behind, arms wrapped around each other tightly, gazing at their friends, happier than they had ever been.

* * *

**Next chapter I plan to write bits and pieces of UTOPIA......not all of it, just enough to show Rose's inclusion in the story.**

**Anyway I hoped you like it...... Please review if you did!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Just to let you know I've changed the story a little to incorporate my ideas. Hope you like it!**

**This is set at the end of Utopia.**

Rose stared at Professor Yana intently, her eyes wide with worry.

"P-Professor?" she asked timidly, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

Professor Yana was stood with his back to her, holding a watch a fob watch exactly like the Doctors'. Martha had ran off to find him, but Rose was scared, the look in the Professors' eyes told her that something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

"Escape the Time War and it's a perfect place to hide...the end of the universe," shouted Jack running over with the last key for the shuttle launch, with Mickey at his side.

The Doctor grabbed it and fiddled quickly with the panel in front of him, not looking around.

"Think of what the Face of Boe said, his dying words.......He said-" began Martha, before a large blast from the inner chamber told them that the spaceship was lifting off.

Finally the Doctor swung himself around and gazed intently at the pair, his eyes suddenly widening.

"Where's Rose?" he yelled suddenly.

"Back with Chantho and the Professor," said Martha hurriedly.

"I thought she was with you! Martha, we need to get to her quick!" roared the Doctor, running full-pelt back in the direction of the Professors' lab.

* * *

The Professor slowly walked towards the TARDIS and gazed up at the spectre. Slowly and carefully he turned around, mesmerized by the watch in his hand.

Timidly lifting it to his face he, moved his thumb caressingly over the brass button.

"Professor I wouldn't-"

But before Rose could do anything, Professor Yana had flipped the watch, and a golden light began to swirl its way around him.

The light was blinding, and Rose and Chantho stumbled backwards, Rose tripping over and falling onto the floor, her mouth agape.

* * *

The Doctor, Martha, Mickey and Jack all ran down the corridors, as the sound of a siren began to echo around them.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Martha.

"It's the silo gates, they've been switched off!" yelled Jack.

"You mean the Futurekind can get in?" said Mickey breathlessly.

"Yes, so let's get a move on," screamed the Doctor furiously, running ahead of the group.

* * *

The Doctor ran quickly towards the door as a high pitched scream came from the direction of the room.

"Rose!" yelled the Doctor, reaching the door and banging his fists hard against it.

Peering through it, he could just about make out the unconscious forms of Rose and Chantho lying on the floor, a sparking cable next to them.

"Doctor! Is she in there?" shouted Mickey hurtling into the Doctor, as Jack and Martha ran up behind him.

"Yes but she's been electrocuted," said the Doctor, not turning around even for a moment, "and so has Chantho."

The Doctor gazed through the door looking for the Professor.

"Doctor, the Futurekind, they're in the building!" said Jack out of breath, listening to screams and growls that were coming closer.

The Doctor ignored him and merely continued to pound the door.

"Professor!" he shouted, "Professor, let me in!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to use it on the doorframe.

"Rose!" he shouted, before noticing the figure of Professor Yana come into sight. "Professor, let me in please."

The Professor grimaced and turned his back to the Doctor looking towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor....please...the Futurekind!" screamed Martha, backing up to the wall, Jack prodding at his Vortex Manipulator wristband.

"Doctor if you can fix this thing maybe we could get in there,"

The Doctor ignored the impending threat and Jack's comment and continued to attempt to open the door. The only thoughts running through his head were on Rose. Praying that she was still alive.

The Doctor looked away for a single moment, finally managing to open the door as he heard a gunshot.

Running into the room the Doctor caught sight of Rose as she lay on the floor a gun in her hand pointing it towards the Professor. He quickly ran over to her, before looking up towards the figure near to the doors.

The Doctors eyes widened. He knew who it was.

"No please!" he shouted running over, but the Professor clutching his side, suddenly slid inside the TARDIS and locked the door.

* * *

The Doctor stood there motionless as the TARDIS disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"No!" he whispered.

Behind him, Martha, Mickey and Jack all struggled with the door.

"Doctor please...Rose!" shouted Martha, snapping the Time Lord out of his trance.

The Doctor suddenly spun around and ran to the lifeless figure of Rose lying on the floor. Crouching down he touched her cheek, at the same time checking Chantho for a pulse. There wasn't one.

The Doctor quickly checked Rose, her own pulse was very faint.

"Come on Rose, stay with me," he whispered, lifting up her body in his arms, pressing her into his chest, where the rhythm of his own hearts might stimulate hers.

He couldn't bare to lose her, not now. He needed her. She was the only thing he had left.

A single tear fell from his cheek, as he hoisted her up further, ambling quickly over to the struggling trio at the door.

"Mickey, quick!" he yelled, carefully placing Rose into Mickey's arms.

The Doctor hurriedly began to move his sonic screwdriver over Jack's wristband.

"It hasn't worked for years!" shouted Jack.

"Well it will now," said the Doctor, "Everyone hold on."

The Doctor directed every ones hands to the watch, including Rose's which he held in his own, and they were all transported through the vortex.

* * *

They landed on solid concrete with a painful bump, the figures sprawling out on the ground.

"Oh time-travel without a capsule, that's a killer," said Jack holding his head.

"Where are we?" said Martha looking around.

"This is the Powell Estate!" said Mickey too looking around and gesturing to Rose who was still in his arms, "You brought us home."

The Doctor moved forwards and heaved Rose out of Mickey's arms and into his own.

"It's the only place I knew that Rose would be safe, now that the TARDIS-"

But the Doctor trailed off and hurriedly began to move in the direction of Bucknall House.

* * *

Jackie stood in the kitchen doing the last of the washing up, placing the final plate onto the drainer as she heard a hard hammering on the door.

"Alright!" she shouted walking towards the noise. She opened the door cautiously as the tall form of the Doctor burst through the hurriedly.

"Hey, what you doin'? What the hell's goin' on?" said Jackie, before noticing Rose's unconscious body lying in the Doctors arms.

"OH MY GOD! What's happened," screamed Jackie, following the Doctor into the living room. "Rose my darling!"

The Doctor carefully placed Rose down onto Jackie's couch.

"What's happened Doctor!" said Jackie, tears falling from her eyes.

The Doctor ignored her, instead crouching down beside Rose, examining her with his screwdriver.

Jackie turned quickly around to see Martha, Mickey and Jack come stumbling through the door.

"Mickey!" she yelled, "what's happened?"

* * *

After the group had quickly explained to Jackie what had happened she had burst into further spouts of tears. Martha getting up and making everyone tea, while The Doctor knelt silently at Rose's side, holding her hand in his own.

Suddenly Rose began to murmur.

The Doctor sprang to his feet and leant over her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Rose," he said breathlessly.

Jackie and the others also stood and hurried around her.

Slowly Rose opened her eyes.

"D-Doctor?" she whispered difficultly.

"Oh Rose," he said gathering her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

Her hands gripped his upper arms and she slowly pushed him away.

"Doctor, the Professor-" started Rose.

"I know, I know," said the Doctor soothingly, "but all that matters is that you're safe," he said, grasping her face in his hands and kissing her lips.

"Hang on a minute?" said Jackie interrupting, "Are you two.....?"

The Doctor and Rose pulled apart.

Rose frowned. "What am I doing at home?" she asked looking confused, "Did we come in the TARDIS?"

The others all shifted nervously all looking at the Doctor who spoke.

"Rose, Professor Yana, he wasn't.........he had a fob watch.......he's a Time Lord."

Rose gasped.

"T-Time-Lord? But I thought you were.......it was only you left," said Rose.

The Doctor nodded. "So did I."

"B-but isn't that good?" asked Rose peering at the Doctor.

"No.....its not,"he said grimacing, "I knew him, well know him....his name is the Master."

"And that's bad?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes, that's very bad," said the Doctor, "especially now that he has the TARDIS-"

"He's taken the TARDIS!" exclaimed Rose, staring at the Doctor wide eyed.

The Doctor nodded. The entire group remained silent for a moment before Jackie, who had been standing hands on hips for several minutes, suddenly piped up.

"Alright, so this _Master's _'ere and that's all well and good, but what I really want to know is your intentions towards my daughter!" snapped Jackie staring down at the gaping Time Lord.

**I found this chapter really hard to write because there's so much info you need to get across, so please bear with me.**

**Please review. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks sticking with the story for as long as you all have.**

**This is set during The Sound of Drums.**

"Saxon?" said Jackie loudly, "He can't be an alien! I bloody voted for 'im!"

"What were his policies? What did he stand for?" asked the Doctor looking around, the tiny living room.

Everyone apart from the Doctor and Rose seemed to zone out for a moment.

"I dunno'," said Martha, "he just sounded good. Like you could trust him."

"Yeah I thought so too," said Jack, as the others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly everyone started drumming a beat on their fingers.

Rose and the Doctor looked around in amazement, before looking at each other their mouths agape.

"What's that, all of you? What's that tapping?"

Everyone suddenly snapped out of it and looked around.

"I don't know!" said Jack, looking down at his hands as if they were no longer attached to him.

"The Master has always been sort of hypnotic but not on such a massive scale," said the Doctor.

"So he's been hypnotising everyone?" said Rose, "but what I don't get is what those Toclafane things are? What do they have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor, rubbing his face with his hands and moving into the kitchen.

After a few moments Rose followed him, reaching out to grip his hand.

The Doctor turned around and looked at her before pulling her into a hug.

Rose could see how much the Doctor was hurting. He had lost the TARDIS. The one this that still connected him to his home planet.

She pulled away slightly and kissed him tenderly.

After they pulled apart, the Doctor smiled at Rose, lifting a hand to her face.

"I'm glad you're OK," he said quietly, "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

Rose grinned. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily," she said in a low voice, poking him in the ribs.

The Doctor smiled back at her before leading her back into the living room.

* * *

"Do you reckon my Mum'll be OK?" asked Rose glancing back at Jackie who was waving the group off.

"Yeah, who'd wanna mess with your mother?" said the Doctor nudging Rose in the side and grinning at her.

The Doctor felt bad about lying to Rose, he wasn't sure what the Master was capable of, but he felt it best not to worry her.

Suddenly Martha's phone began to ring.

* * *

"Quickly, we need to get there!" screamed Martha.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," shouted Jack attempting to hotwire a car, parked up the estate.

"Oh come here," said the Doctor moving in front of Jack and using his sonic on the wires.

The car suddenly revved into action.

"Get in," shouted Jack, jumping into the back seat.

The four others passengers squeezed themselves into the seats, the Doctor getting into the front next to Martha.

* * *

The car, swerved onto the street Martha's parents lived at. She gasped as she saw them at the opposite end of the road being forced into a van by armed men.

Martha braked the car suddenly and stared aghast at the sight ahead of her.

"Martha get out of here!" screamed her Mother, who was being shoved into the van.

"Oh my G-" started Martha as men began to run towards her, guns pointing at the car.

"MARTHA, REVERSE!" yelled the Doctor from beside her, and before she could think twice she reversed the car as bullets began to be fired at them.

Rose screamed as the back window was taken out, smothering the back-seat passengers in glass.

Martha drove as fast as she could, flying around corners, her heart pounding.

Saxon had taken her family, all because she knew the Doctor.

She held back tears and carried on driving at top speed.

"We have to ditch this car," yelled Jack suddenly, "they'll follow us if we don't."

Martha grudgingly nodded and tore around the next corner her hands trembling on the steering wheel.

* * *

The car pulled up under a graffiti strewn bridge and the group all fell out.

The Doctor holding out his hand to Rose as she clambered out, hurriedly dialling her phone as she went.

"Mum!" she shouted down the phone, "Mum, shut up, I need you to listen. I want you to go away for a few days, go stay with Pam or sumfin' OK?...........It doesn't matter why. Just do it!........."

Suddenly Rose stopped in her tracks, the Doctor swinging around to look at her. She looked terrified.

"Mum....MUM! What's going on? MUM!" she yelled as the Doctor heard the line go dead.

Tears flooded Rose's eyes. "They got her Doctor! They've got my Mum!"

The Doctor held Rose to him, enveloping her in a tight hug. He rocked her gently for a moment as the others crowded around, the dead tone still coming from the phone.

"I'm sorry Rose but we have to keep moving," said Jack pleadingly.

Suddenly a voice could suddenly be heard coming from the end of the phone line.

"Mum!" said Rose quickly lifting the receiver to her ear.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she dropped her mobile hurriedly.

The Doctor stared at her and moved closer. "Rose what is it?"

"It's him...." stuttered Rose pointing at her handset which now lay on the ground, a harsh cackling ringing out from it.

* * *

"Here this'll do," said Jack, heaving back the large metal door, leading to an abandoned warehouse.

The rain-sodden figures are shuffled inside. Rose holding the Doctors hand as they moved over to some abandoned boxes and perched themselves on them.

Jack began to busy himself making a fire, while Mickey held a sniffling Martha.

Rose looked over to the Doctor who had been worryingly quiet after talking to the Master.

"Are you OK?" she asked nudging his side.

He didn't look at her, merely continuing to stare ahead. "It's all my fault. I've put all of you in danger."

"No its not," said Rose, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"Yes it is Rose," said the Doctor sharply pulling his hand away and getting to his feet. "If you'd never met me, then you'd be safe, you, Mickey and Jackie. You should blame me for doing this to you-"

"But I don't-"

"I know Rose, you trust me too much. What if one day I can't protect you? What if this is that day."

"But you will Doctor! I know you will!" said Rose getting to her feet, as the others looked over at the couple.

"But I can't Rose don't you understand? I almost lost you earlier, I can't even begin to tell you what that feels like, how much it hurt...."

"And that's my fault is it?" said Rose heatedly.

"No its mine!" shouted the Doctor, shaking slightly, his fists clenched. Rose could feel anger and power radiating off him.

Suddenly Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Rose," said Jack, pulling her away from the angry Time Lord.

Rose took one last glance at the Doctor, tears pricking at her eyes, before turning away and beginning to help Jack with the fire.

* * *

Mickey strode over to the group and swung a bag of chips down in front of them

"How was it?" asked Martha, moving alongside Mickey.

"I don't fink' anyone saw me," he said handing a bag of chips to each person. He turned towards the Doctor, who was sitting alone in the shadows, away from the group, staring intently at Mickey's laptop.

"Leave him," said Jack placing a hand on Mickey's arm, as he went to go over to the brooding Time Lord.

Mickey huffed and left the last bag of chips in the plastic carrier, sitting down and tucking into his own.

"Mmmm good chips," said Jack with a mouthful, "don't you think Rose?"

Rose merely mumbled and picked at the smallest ones.

Jack peered down at her.

"Listen," he whispered to her edging up close, "he didn't mean what he said, he's just scared of losing you."

Rose nodded but didn't reply. She loved the Doctor so much, but right now couldn't understand why he was trying to push her away.

* * *

Mickey, Martha and Jack all sat talking to each other. Suddenly feeling the cold, Rose moved away from them, over to the flaming barrel, holding her hands out towards it.

"I'm sorry," said a voice from behind her. It was the Doctor, grabbing her hand and turning her around so that she faced him.

"Rose you're the only thing I care about, the only thing I have left, if I lose you-......." he rubbed his face with his hand before staring at her intently, "I don't know what I'd do."

Rose moved closer to him.

"Nothing can tear us apart Doctor," said Rose stroking his cheek.

"The Master can, and he will. If he knows how much I......If he knows how much I love you then he'll do anything he can to take you away from me."

Rose felt the Doctor trembling beneath her touch and saw true fear in his eyes.

Grasping him close she tenderly pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. The Doctor reacted back, forcefully moving Rose into the shadows and pressing her up against the wall, kissing her like it was their last, hands tightly gripping her waist.

Rose's hands moved up into his hair as she parted her lips. She had never known the Doctor to be like this, so passionate, so hot-blooded, so powerful.

As they pulled apart. Rose gasped and stared at the Time Lord. He grinned at her and she smiled breathlessly back.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and picking up the laptop with the other, marching over to the group.

"Oi, you lot!" he shouted, "I hope you saved me some chips!"

* * *

The Doctor, Mickey, Martha, Jack and Rose got teleported onto the Valiant, falling to the floor in a heap.

"God that thing's rough," exclaimed Martha holding her head.

Mickey stood up and moved towards the window.

"Hey look its dawn," he said pointing, "hey where's the sea, I thought this thing was a ship?"

"The Valiant," said Jack getting to his feet, "a ship for the 21st century, protecting the skies of planet earth."

Martha peered out. All around them was a great expanse of sky stretching on as far as the eye could see.

"Wow," she breathed, almost lost for words.

"Come on," shouted the Doctor, "we need to get the Master, if we can get close to him, we can end all of this."

* * *

The Doctor suddenly ran forward.

"Stop him," yelled a security guard, as several men grabbed him on either side.

The Doctor stared up at the man known as Saxon.

"We meet at last Doctor," he said chuckling.

The Doctor struggled. "Stop it, stop it now!" he yelled.

"As if a perception filter's gonna' work on me," said the Master pompously. "And oh look," he said glancing up, "it's your little gang of heroes Doctor."

Now having being noticed by all of the people in the room, Mickey, Martha and Rose were quickly restrained.

At this Jack suddenly flung himself forward. But the Master was too quick for him, pulling out his laser pen and directing the beam of light towards Jack, who fell to the floor. Martha and Mickey escaped their captor's grasps and ran over towards Jack.

"Master, don't, just stop, look at yourself," said the Doctor. The Master ignored him.

"And well, well, well," said the Master, slowly walking down the stairs and carefully stepping over Jack's body, "if it isn't the Bad Wolf herself."

The Master moved towards Rose, and held her chin.

"Well she's a pretty one isn't she?" said the Master tauntingly, "I can see why you like her Doctor."

"Leave her alone!" spat the Doctor, glaring at the Master, "I swear if you touch her-"

"You'll do what?" said the Master letting go and moving over to the Doctor. "Oh I know what will shut you up.......memory lane," he grinned.

The Doctor still glared at the Master.

"Let him go," yelled the Master and the Doctor was quickly flung to the floor. "Professor Lazarus, remember him? If I can concentrate all of Lazarus' technology into one little screwdriver, but ohhhhh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code......Oh wait a minute I do!"

With that the Master leapt up and flung open a metal crate revealing the Doctor's hand.

"So if Lazarus could make himself younger, what if I reverse it? Huh? Say another hundred years?"

The Master suddenly pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor.

* * *

Rose could only stand and watch as the Doctor was flung about screaming in agony.

The Doctor suddenly fell to the floor, his hair gone and wrinkles on his skin.

Rose struggled against her restraints and could only watch as Martha and Mickey moved over to the Doctor helping him into a sitting position.

"So Miss Tyler, do you still love this man now? This pathetic, old man?" asked the Master looking over at her.

The Doctor peered around, looking at Rose embarrassedly. His skin sagged, and brown age spots covered his face and head, but his eyes, his eyes were still the same.

"Yes, yes I do," said Rose, tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Then you're a fool," snapped the Master. "But tonight Rose Tyler we've a surprise for you, and for Miss Martha Jones. All the way from prison-"

He gestured towards the door to where Jackie, Martha's parents and sister were all being led in, all bound and gagged, guns held to their backs.

"Mum!" said Rose trying to pull towards her.

Jackie's eyes were filled with tears.

"I've brought you here so you can all be witness," said the Master, joyously running up the steps. "Here.....come.....the drums."

Suddenly out of the window the sky ripped apart and millions of Toclafane spread across the sky, completely missing the Valiant and heading towards Earth.

"Kill one tenth of the population," boomed the Master across a loudspeaker, causing Rose's breath to catch in her throat.

* * *

Martha stood up, she knew what to do, a tear in her eye she turned and took one last look at her parents. Holding Jack's vortex manipulator in one hand and grabbing Mickey's hand with the other and closed her eyes as the two of them were teleported towards the Earth.

**God Im sorry if that was a bit boring but I just wanted to get across how different the story was with Rose and Mickey there too. I found it really hard to deviate to much from the orinal.**

**Hope you are all still enoying it. Please stick with it and review!**

**Next time- The events between The Sound of Drums and Last of the Timelords.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Set before Last of the Timelords.**

"Get him out of my sight!" Yelled the Master furiously, as Jack was unceremoniously dragged from the room, "Chain him up!"

The Doctor was still lying upon the cold floor, aged and weak, his eyes never leaving the Master.

The Master strode over to Rose and grabbed her face roughly.

The Doctor let out a low growl.

" And you," said the Master hands almost shaking with fury, staring at Rose "you can either tell me where your dear friend Martha went or be locked up like that freak Harkness?"

Rose didn't answer and the Master's grip on Rose's face tightened painfully.

"TELL ME!" he shouted into her face.

At this the Doctor attempted to get to his feet, but instead stumbled and fell back down in a heap.

The Master turned towards him. "Oh Gramps, you're utterly useless aren't you?" said the Master through gritted teeth, aiming a hard kick at the Doctor, who doubled up in pain. "You can't even save the woman you love. Pathetic."

The Master signalled to one the guards. "Take her away, to the furthest end of the ship and lock her up."

Rose squealed in pain as she was bound and dragged out through the door.

"Don't," said the Doctor, lifting himself up from the floor. "Please."

"What? You can't bear to be away from your precious Rose Tyler?" asked the Master pouting down towards the Doctor. "Well you better get used to it, because that's the last time you're ever going to see you're precious Bad Wolf," said the Master sauntering off.

* * *

Three weeks had passed.

Rose woke up with a painful crick in her neck. Getting up into a sitting position she slowly opened her eyes.

The small room she was confined to, looked like it had been especially adapted for prisoners. The walls were bare and damp and a dirty scattering of straw covered the floor. A small toilet was pressed against the corner of the room, and next to it was a tiny window that shone into the room a small beam of light.

Rose shuffled up, leaning her back against the slimy wall behind her, and covered herself with the single blanket the guards had offered her, shivering with the cold.

For the first few weeks she had screamed to be let out, but now she merely sat, cold and alone.

She could still hear Jack's screams every now and then floating down the corridor and was relieved that he was at least still alive.

Rose coughed, the damp walls were doing nothing for her health, she had hoped that one of the guards would take pity on her and give her a another blanket, but she only caught a momentary glimpse of them through the small flap which her food and water was pushed through twice a day.

She had called out to them but none had replied, leaving Rose so alone.

She hoped the Doctor was still OK, she had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive. Dreadful images entered into her dreams that the Doctor would have usually been able to make go away, but without him, they were beginning to consume her, here in this dingy prison.

* * *

It had been almost four months since Martha and Mickey had left the Valliant.

They were now just leaving the United Stated and felt horrified at the sights they had witness there. People hiding away, fearing for their lives, the Toclafane guarding each house, while food supplies ran low.

Martha sniffed as she looked out to sea, wiping a tear from her face. This had been the first time she'd cried in weeks, knowing that emotions would only slow them down. If they didn't do this who would?

Mickey put his arm around Martha, tugging her towards him.

"He'd be proud y'know," said Mickey, rubbing her arm, "The Doctor.......... You're saving the world Martha Jones."

"Yeah, so are you," whispered Martha.

"Nah, all this, it's all down to you," he said looking at the boat sailing towards the shore and gripping her tighter. "Your family would be proud too."

"Yeah they would," said Martha, gazing out across the ocean as a group of Toclafane flew over their heads without noticing them.

* * *

Rose curled up into a ball, it had been almost five months since she had seen the Doctor and her Mum last, but she wondered if she should stop counting.

She shivered and closed her eyes as a cold icy draft, flew under the door. She coughed hard, her muscles tensing up.

Rose was in very bad health, the damp had got into her chest and every breath was a painful wheeze.

But her thoughts of the Doctor was the only thing that kept her going. Voices outside her room, several weeks ago, talking about the Master and the Doctor, gave her hope that he was still alive. She wondered if he still thought of her, cared for her, loved her.

She sighed a difficult breath and closed her eyes willing herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Jack winced as a blast of hot air hit him directly in the face.

He was already sweating enough, having being stuck in the vent chamber for six months or so. But now the vents were working full blast, which meant only one thing. The Valliant was on the move.

He was in agony, chained to the walls, with no way of moving.

He just hoped that everyone else was okay, the Doc, Rose, Mickey and Martha.

He had heard Rose's screams from down the corridor for the first few weeks of her being stuck down here but he hadn't heard anything since. He just prayed she was alright.

* * *

The Doctor lay awake inside his drab little tent, thinking of Rose. Something told him she was still alive, a connection, a love so strong, but he could feel that something wasn't right.

He wished he was able to do something, to save her. Capture her in his arms and protect her for all eternity, but he knew he had to wait. Play the long game and hope that Martha had kept her word.

She had Mickey with her and he knew that he would keep her safe. Safe from the danger the Doctor was putting her in.

The Doctor rolled over, trying to fall asleep, but his thoughts still with his companions and on Rose.

* * *

Rose had lost count of the days she had been stuck in here for, but knew that it must be about nine months or so.

She coughed brutally as she heard a voice outside her door.

"Rose?"

"Mum?" whispered Rose hoarsely, crawling to the door as the flap was lifted up.

Rose leant down and could see the kneeling figure of her Mother and another woman on the other side.

"Mum!" she cried pushing her hand through the gap and clasping it with her Mother's.

"God, Rose you're freezing!" exclaimed Jackie, her voice sounding tearful. "Tish get me a blanket from the trolley, quick!"

"Mum, I've missed you," said Rose hurriedly. "How's the Doctor is he okay?"

"Yeah love, he's fine. Saxon's keeping him like a pet tho', got him sleepin' in a bloody tent!"

"What? Is he alright though Mum?" asked Rose quickly.

"I'd say he's a damn sight better than you, locked down 'ere in this freezing hole. Here you go love," said Jackie pushing through the flap a woollen blanket.

"Thanks Mum," said Rose before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Oh Rose," wept Jackie, "please try and keep yourself warm, I'll see if I can get you some medicine or some more food to keep your strength up."

Suddenly Rose could hear approaching footsteps.

"Jackie we've got to go!" whispered Tish.

"Rose love, we need to go, but I'll try and visit you again soon, I promise," said Jackie, tearing her hand away from Rose's.

Tears poured down Rose's cheeks as she heard the two women running away down the corridor.

Clutching the thick blanket towards her, she closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of contact with another person. Something she had been without for so long.

* * *

Mickey and Martha clung to each other as gunfire rained all around them.

"We've got to get out of here!" yelled Mickey, grabbing Martha's hand and pulling them out of the back door.

Running across the abandoned street they heard the screams as a great fire burned in the distance.

Tears poured down both their cheeks as they gazed back at the sight.

"Let's get to the docks," said Mickey tugging Martha along the street.

Keys still dangling from their necks.

* * *

A year had past so slowly, with Rose remembering every moment of it being pure hell.

Her breathing was heavy and laboured and she lay on the cold damp floor unable to lift her head.

Every breath felt like torture, she wanted to give up, wanted this to be the end, wanted the pain to be over.

Her breaths rattled her lungs and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard someone whispering her name.

"Rose........"

"D-Doctor," she breathed, attempting to open her eyes.

"Rose, stay with me......"

"D-Doctor where are you?" she asked, her eyes searching the room through blurred vision.

"I'm with you......"

"I need you Doctor," she gasped.

"I'm here.........just hold on."

"I-I can't," said Rose slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Doctor awoke suddenly.

Rose was slowly dying in her cell. He had to do something.

As the Master came in, music blaring, he crawled out from his tent.

Francine walking past to give the Master his morning cup of tea glanced towards the Doctor, who gave her the signal.

He had to save Rose, but he needed help.

**I hope you like it. It's again my own version of the story. I didn't want to write too much Mickey and Martha stuff because we kind of already know what they're doing. I wanted to focus on Rose and her part in the year that never was.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry just to let you know I've ignored mini-Doctor in this story, just didn't think he was relevant I've just left him as being old-Doctor. Sorry if there are any teeny-Doc fans out there.**

Jack nodded as Tish left the room, after feeding him his cold mashed swede.

She had given him the signal and mouthed to him only one word.

Rose.

Jack watched the clock attentively, Two minutes to go.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the corner of the room, watching the seconds tick by so slowly, knowing that every moment they waited, Rose was that little bit closer to death.

He shuddered and hoped that Jack could get to her in time. He was the only one close enough to her, down there in the basement.

The seconds ticked by.

One minute to go.

* * *

Jack glanced at the clock.

14.59.

This was it.

Slowly with all his strength he began to tug on his chains, beginning to prise the brackets from the wall.

The guard had his back turned to him. He knew that if he could just overpower him then he could get out and get to Rose.

With one last painful tug, the brackets began to move, yelling in pain, the chains and brackets were torn from the wall, and before the guard could turn around, Jack had swung his arm out, the chain still attached, and managed to collide the hefty metal bracket with the back of his captors head.

Picking up the guards' now fallen gun, he ran from the room and down the corridor.

The room was filled with steam from the vents, but Jack made his way in the direction he had heard Rose's screams coming from all those months ago.

He finally got to the end of the corridor and turned a corner. The ship was much colder down here and the walls were covered in a thick unhealthy slime.

It looked like no-one had been down here in weeks.

Finally Jack ran to a large metal door at the end of the corridor and came to a halt.

This was where Rose was, he just knew it.

He could hear voices echoing behind him. He knew more guards would be here soon.

His eyes searching the door, he picked up the lock and studied it.

If he could break it he could get to Rose.

Using the butt of his gun he began to bash it against the lock.

With the third attempt the lock was finally broken.

"Yes!" shouted Jack, as he flung away the broken lock and prised open the door.

* * *

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" said a loud computerised voice.

The Master gaped and looked around.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking furiously at one of the guards at the door.

"We've had an escapee Sir," said the cowering guard.

The Doctor merely watched, hoping that Jack had got to Rose, before the guards had got to him.

* * *

Jack's eyes scanned the room. The walls were green with a thick slime and the room smelt of damp.

But Rose wasn't there.

"Rose!" Jack called out.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, but before he could turn around, he was hit across the back of the head with a large blunt object.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

The Doctor raised his head as the door to the room sprang open only to reveal the bound and gagged form of Jack being led into the room, blood pouring across his forehead.

"Well, well, well," said the Master walking towards him, "if it isn't the Freak."

Jack's eyes burned with anger as he glared at the Master unable to speak.

"I heard you tried to escape," said the Master circling him, "but instead of fleeing to the upper deck, to the aircrafts, you run further down into the ship, to the room of Miss Rose Tyler.......Now why would you want to do a thing like that?"

The Master suddenly rounded on the Doctor.

"Do you really think I didn't notice your little signals Doctor? Trying to round up your little band of followers?" sneered the Master.

The Doctor gaped at the Master, as he chuckled and strode towards the door.

"Well why don't we bring in the lady herself?" shouted the Master, holding a hand out towards the door. "Straight from the basement with mere moments to live, give it up for Miss Rose Tyler."

The Master began to clap as the doors slid open to reveal, Rose's limp form in the arms of a guard.

The Doctor's hearts began to beat fast.

Rose's face was pale and sallow and her body thin and frail. The Doctor noticed that her chest rose and fell difficultly, her breathing erratic.

The guard moved over and placed Rose down onto the floor feet away from the Doctor.

He quickly shuffled over to her, cradling her in his arms.

Her skin was like ice, and he could now hear how laboured her breathing was.

"Please," asked the Doctor looking up at the Master, "I'll do anything, just don't let her die."

The Master snorted. "What do you have that I could possibly want?"

The Doctor looked back down at Rose knowing that this was true. The Doctor had nothing.

Slowly the Master peered up at the Doctor and walked over to him suddenly, crouching down in front of him.

"Well, now you say it Doctor, there is one thing you can do, if saving Miss Tyler is so important to you," said the Master looking down at Rose's dying body.

The Doctor nodded and looked up as the Master leaned in towards him and whispered.

"Tell the whereabouts of Miss Martha Jones and Mr Mickey Smith."

**Hope you guys like it. Last-but-one chapter coming soon......but don't worry I'll be writing a sequel.....series 4 anyone?**

**Please review! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, again in case you're wondering I've left out mini-Doctor because it didn't fit in with my story. Sorry.**

**Please enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

The Doctor looked up at the Master, his eyes wide.

"Tell me Doctor, or I'll let her die," he said pointing to Rose.

"I-I can't," said the Doctor shaking his head.

"Fine, then she'll die," said the Master signalling to his guards who strode over to Rose and picked her up from the floor and began to carry her off.

"No wait," said the Doctor getting to his feet clumsily.

The Master spun around.

"So you'll tell me?" said the Master licking his lips and moving forward to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked over at Rose's lifeless body, could he really sacrifice the life of two of his friends to save the woman he loved?

Suddenly one of the Master's men ran down the steps hurriedly and whispered into his ear.

The Master's eyes widened and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor but we won't be needing your information anymore, Miss Jones and Mr Smith are back! Back on British soil, so I don't think you have anything to barter with," said the Master cackling.

The guards placed Rose down onto the floor as the Master and his men left the room.

* * *

Martha and Mickey were led into the main control room of the Valliant, pushed forwards by the two armed men behind them.

Looking around, Martha spotted her family all lined up against the wall, dressed in demeaning workers outfits, tears trickling down their faces.

Next to them stood Rose's Mum Jackie and across the room stood Jack, face dirty, with blood pouring down one cheek.

Martha trembled, after all the sights both her and Mickey had seen out there, nothing was as bad as this seeing your friends and family like this.

The guards pushed them closer, to where the Master stood, at the top of the railings, his wife at his side, a bright purple bruise around her eye.

Moving forwards, Martha and Mickey suddenly caught a glimpse of a sight which made their breaths catch in their throats.

Behind the long table, next to a small ragged tent, sat the still aged Doctor, in his arms a very deathly pale looking Rose lay, gasping for breath, her eyes rolling back in her head.

The Doctor looked up at them as they came closer, tears flowing from his eyes.

Martha reached for Mickey's hand at her side and grasped it tightly, noticing that he too was shaking.

They pair of them slowly came to a halt, right below the Master.

"Your teleport device, in case you'd thought I'd forgotten," said the Master holding out his hand.

Martha reached into her pocket for the wristband and threw it to him.

He nodded smugly. "And now you can kneel," he said looking down at them.

They both did as he said, hands still clasped.

"3 minutes to align the black hole converters," said the Master grinning and looking over to the timer on the wall, "counting down. My children are you ready?"

Outside of the window, Martha could see the Toclafane swirling in formation.

The Master chuckled.

"At zero to mark this day, the children Martha Jones and Mickey Smith will die," said the Master laughing. "My first blood..... Any last words?"

Neither of them replied. Martha merely stared up at the Master, her face set.

"No?" said the Master frowning in disappointment. "Such a disappointment these two, the days of old Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex," said the Master nodding towards the dying Rose, "these two are useless. Now bow your heads."

The Master pointed his laser pen at Martha's face.

"And now it falls to me," shouted the Master ceremoniously, "to establish a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward......."

Suddenly Martha glanced at Mickey and began to laugh. Mickey's eyes caught hers and he too began to chuckle.

"What?" said the Master, stopping mid-speech. "What's so funny?"

Martha and Mickey raised their heads smiles upon their faces.

"A gun?" asked Mickey.

"A gun in four parts?" said Martha.

"Yes and I destroyed it!" said the Master exasperatedly.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean come on, did you really believe that?" said Mickey looking up at him.

The Master looked puzzled.

"As if I would ask them to kill," said the Doctor laying Rose gently down and getting to his feet.

"Oh well it doesn't matter," said the Master holding out his arms, "I've got them exactly where I want them."

"But we knew what Professor Doherty would do," said Martha, "I told her about the guns so she would get us here at the right time."

"But you're still going to die," said the Master smiling.

"Don't you wanna know what we were doin'?" asked Mickey raising an eyebrow.

The Master shrugged and sat down on the steps. "If you must."

"We told a story," said Martha, "no weapons, just words and everywhere we went we told the people our story, we told them about the Doctor, telling them to pass it on."

"Faith and hope, is that all?" said the Master sneering.

"No because we gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said," said Martha getting to her feet as Mickey did the same. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen," said the Master getting to his feet.

"Right across the world, just one prayer, just one thought at one moment.......but with fifteen satellites!" exclaimed Martha.

The Master's eyes widened. "What?"

"The Archangel Network, a telepathic field," said Mickey grinning, "binding the whole human race together, with every single person on earth thinking the same thing at the same time, and that one word is-"

"Doctor!" finished Martha.

She suddenly looked over at the timer which had reached zero, as a blinding white light shone from where the Doctor was standing.

Martha closed her eyes and chanted.

"Doctor!"

The word rang out across the whole room, everyone thinking and saying the same thing.

Martha opened her eyes to see the Doctor covered with a bright blue light, changed back to his normal youthful self, soaring across the room towards the Master.

Turning, she ran towards her parents, as Mickey ran towards Rose who still lay upon the floor.

The Master raised his laser pen towards the Doctor and fired, but the beam just glanced off.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, his voice echoing around the room, "you know what happens now."

The Master ran down the steps and crouched into a ball at the bottom. "No, no, no!" he shouted.

The Doctor touched down onto the floor beside the Master, the bright light subsiding and took the Master in his arms.

"I forgive you," whispered the Doctor, before looking up and turning towards Jack.

"Captain, the paradox machine!"

Jack tore off down the corridor, the guards at his side.

The Doctor looked around to see the Master reaching for the vortex manipulator, ready to transport himself to earth.

"Oh no you don't," said the Doctor grabbing it off him before he could use it.

The Master slumped back against the wall.

* * *

Suddenly the whole ship shook.

"He's done it, Jack's destroyed the paradox machine!" yelled Martha, as the Doctor got thrown into her.

"And now time's reversing," shouted the Doctor as they were flung to the ground.

The whole room shook and spun, Martha gripping the Doctor's hand tightly.

Eventually the ship came to a halt, loose papers settling all around them.

The Doctor jumped up and ran to the window. "The paradox is broken, we've gone back. Everything back to normal, planet Earth restored. It never happened."

"But I can remember it," said Martha.

"We're at the eye of the storm," said the Doctor fiddling with the dials at the console of the ship, looking up just as the Master made a run for the door.

Just as he was about to run out, Jack entered the room and caught him, cuffing his arms behind his back.

Suddenly there was a shout from Mickey.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned, his eyes widening as he looked at Mickey who was cradling Rose.

The Doctor sprinted forwards sliding across the floor towards Rose.

She was gasping for breath, her eyes rolling back in her head to reveal the bright whites of her eyes. Her whole body was convulsing and shaking terribly.

The Doctor pressed his hand to her forehead. Whereas her body was freezing cold, her temple was burning up.

She gasped for breath and opened her eyes, unable to focus.

"Rose please, stay with me," said the Doctor.

Rose's breaths suddenly became short and quick, and the Doctor lifted her head into his arms.

"Please Rose, I need you," he whispered, tears pouring from his cheeks.

She looked up into his eyes, before her breathing suddenly stopped.

Her eyes became glazed.

"R-Rose?" said Mickey, feeling for a pulse, but there wasn't one.

The Doctor broke down and grasped Rose in his arms.

"No, no she can't be," he said through heavy sobs.

Jackie suddenly ran over followed by Martha.

"My Rose," cried Jackie, clutching Rose's face and crying uncontrollably.

The entire room was silent, all eyes upon the mourning figures.

The Doctor clutched Rose to him before gently setting her down and wiping tears from his eyes.

Martha moved over to Rose quickly. Maybe there was something she could do.

* * *

The Doctor suddenly got up and turned to the Master, walking over towards him.

"So what do we do with him?" asked Jack, tears brimming at his own eyes, "Shall I lock him up?"

"No.......... We execute him," said the Doctor, pointing a gun towards the Master.

"B-but he can regenerate," said Jack.

"Then I'll kill him again, and again and again. I'll fight him across the universe if I have to," said the Doctor in a dangerous voice, an angry fire burning in his eyes.

The Oncoming Storm.

"Doctor," said Jack, "this isn't like you, I don't think you should-"

"Don't think I should do what?" yelled the Doctor. "Kill him? He's destroyed the only thing I cared about, why shouldn't I kill him?"

"But he's a Time Lord, it means you're not the last of your kind anymore, isn't that good?" asked Jack wincing away from the furious Time Lord.

"No, it's not. I want him to pay, to pay for the lives he's taken," said the Doctor through gritted teeth, his finger on the trigger. Ready to kill.

Suddenly a breathless voice came from behind him. "D-Doctor?"

The Doctor swung around and saw her, sitting up, her breathing still erratic. Rose, looking towards the Doctor.

The Doctor flung the gun across the room and ran to her, cupping her face with his hand.

Tears spilled down his cheeks once again.

"Rose..... h-how-?"

"Martha," said Jackie, "it was Martha, she resuscitated her."

The Doctor glanced towards Martha who gave him a small smile, before turning back to Rose.

She tried to talk but couldn't through her painful breathing and merely smiled up at him.

"I love you Rose........I love you, I really do," he said stroking her cheek lovingly.

Rose's eyes blinked back in response, as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Martha, Mickey take Rose back to the TARDIS, take her to my room. Do what you can for her Martha, there are some medical supplies there, use them. Jackie you go too," said the Doctor hurriedly.

Mickey lifted Rose up as the Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be there soon, I promise," he whispered before Mickey, Rose and the others left the room.

The Doctor watched them leave through the door, relief flooding through him.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot reverberated across the whole room and the Doctor turned around, to see the Master fall to his knees.

Jack catching the Master just before he hit the floor.

"Doctor!" yelled Jack looking toward the Time Lord for help, but the Doctor merely stood there and watched.

"Always the women," said the Master quietly.

Tish, who still stood alongside her family moved over and took the gun carefully from Lucy's hand.

"Dying in the arms of a freak," said the Master cruelly, wincing in pain.

"It's just a bullet wound," said Jack looking down upon the dying man, "you can regenerate. Easy."

"What, and be followed by him for the rest of eternity?" said the Master nodding towards the Doctor. "I think not."

"Come on, regenerate," said Jack shaking him, before looking up towards the Doctor. "Doctor."

"I'm not going to beg him," said the Doctor, the storm in his eyes returning for a moment. "Let him die."

Jack looked incredulously towards the Doctor.

But the Doctor merely shrugged and walked towards the door, leaving the Master dying in Jack's arms.

**I hoped you like it. Sorry it's so long and sorry I had to change it. Hope it's still OK. Let me know what you think.**

**Still one chapter left then I'm done. Thanks for all the support though guys. But be sure to check out the sequel I'm gonna do – 'SERIES FOUR WITH ROSE-ALL THE BITS INBETWEEN!!!!!!!!!!' Coming soon!**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter! *wipes away tear* Well it's been a journey hasn't it? Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

After taking Martha's family home, the Doctor had settled the Master's last affairs, leaving him burning on a pyre, on a remote planet as near to the constellation of Casterberous as they could get, Jack at his side. The pair didn't speak and merely watched as the fire blazed against the night sky. Both silently mourning one of the Last Time Lords in existence.

Now the Doctor ran down the corridor of the TARDIS hearts pounding fast. Skidding to a halt outside his own room, he cautiously opened the door to find a group of figures huddled around the bed.

They turned to face him as he poked his head around the door.

"Oh Doctor," said Martha, moving towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and smiled over at Mickey and Jackie who parted so that the Doctor could see the bed.

Martha pulled away from the Time Lord and glanced at Rose who was sleeping peacefully.

"I've sedated her, she was in a pretty bad state," said Martha, walking towards the bed, "but I've dosed her up. With a little rest she should be feeling as right as rain in no time."

The Doctor lingered at the door. Unsure as to whether he should venture over to the bed or not.

Suddenly Jackie stood.

"Doctor," she said taking his hand, "you should be with her."

With that, Jackie led the trembling Doctor over towards Rose and sat him down in her vacated seat.

Mickey stood and patted the Doctor on the shoulder and the three left the room.

The Doctor grasped Rose's hand in his own. Her skin was now warm, and she looked a little less pale than earlier.

He was so relieved that she was OK and could barely take his eyes off her sleeping form.

He had missed her so much, being without her for a year made him realise how strongly he loved her. He just hoped she still felt the same.

He didn't know how she would react after being alone for a year without any sort of human contact. He wasn't sure how a human would cope with this kind of torture. He knew Rose was strong, but had she been able to handle a year of being on her own?

Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb he sighed and continued to watch her.

* * *

Martha walked slowly down the corridor towards the Doctor's bedroom. She hadn't seen the Time Lord in a few hours and wondered how he was coping.

The last year had been a whirlwind, passing by in the blink of an eye, but the past 24 hours had crawled by so slowly. Martha was exhausted, tiredness finally catching up with her.

Knocking softly on the door she pushed it open to find the Doctor still sat on the chair next to his bed fast asleep, his head resting on the mattress in front of him, and his hand still clutching Rose's.

Martha smiled at the sight and moved over towards the table, setting down a cup of tea beside the Doctor gently, hoping he wouldn't tip it over.

As she moved away she turned to see Rose shifting underneath the covers and looked up see her slowly open her eyes.

"Rose," said Martha, quickly moving over and hugging her friend.

"Martha," croaked Rose, smiling.

Rose's gaze fluttered around the room until it landed upon the sleeping Time Lord. Lifting her hand she stoked his soft brown hair that stuck up at an angle.

Murmuring a little, the Doctor opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Hello," croaked Rose.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Rose," he gasped, before leaning over and hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Pulling away he began to brush her hair away from her face with his hand, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I missed you," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"I missed you too," said Rose, her voice rasping.

"Is there anything you need?" asked Martha, making the Doctor, who hadn't realised that they had company, jump slightly.

Rose shifted up the bed a bit and glanced at the mug of tea, resting on the table beside her.

The Doctor noticing this lurched for it and pressed the warm mug into Rose's hands.

Rose grinned. "I could get used to this," she said, laughing hoarsely.

The Doctor and Martha grinned.

"Well you're throat might be a bit sore for a while, so if you want I can make you something soft to eat. Some soup or mashed vegetables-"

Rose shook her head. "If I ever see mashed Swede again I think I might be sick," she said grinning over at the Doctor who smiled back at her.

Martha chuckled. "Um maybe the TARDIS has got some ice-cream or something, I'll go check," said Martha, leaving the room and the couple in peace.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose chatted for a while. The Doctor retelling the past years events, and more importantly the last 24 hours, explaining in great detail what happened. As much as this pained his to do so, he felt so relieved when he told all to Rose. She didn't say anything, merely listening to his tale, holding his hand tightly, when tears threatened to engulf him.

"Oh I feel so bad, Martha's done so much this past year and now she's fetching and carrying for me!" said Rose shaking her head.

"It's because she cares about you Rose, we all do," said the Doctor, stroking her face gently.

Rose suddenly looked thoughtful and gazed at their entwined hands for a moment.

"Doctor, when I was in that cell all alone, I could hear your voice in my head," said Rose difficultly.

The Doctor looked deep into her eyes for a moment before answering.

"Time Lords......we have this sort of connection with the person we bond with......it's like a link that binds us together."

"So can you read my mind?" asked Rose.

"No, nothing like that......I guess when we were separated for so long the link decided to kick-in. Humans and Time-Lords aren't really compatible, I can't share the same connection with you as I would be able to with another of my species....." The Doctor trailed off.

"Oh," said Rose sadly, looking away.

The Doctor noticing this swiftly placed his hand to her face, lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"But Rose, don't you see, we're connected, you and me. You're the one I want to be with, the one I love, the one I want to spend my forever with."

Rose smiled sadly.

"But Doctor, I can spend my forever with you, but you can't spend yours with me," she said gazing away.

"But Rose don't you see-"

"ROSE!" Shouted a sudden voice from the door, interrupting the Time Lord.

"Mum!" rasped Rose, holding out her arms as Jackie ran forwards to hug her.

The Doctor watched as the mother and daughter embraced. He knew he would have to tell Rose sooner or later but surely a little longer wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack stood in the console room of the TARDIS talking, while Rose snoozed on the jump seat. It was the first time she had been out of the Doctor's bed this long in a few days, but she was still very exhausted after her ordeal.

They had just come back from dropping Jackie off. Her Mum had said a long goodbye to Rose. Rose promising that she would try to visit at least once a fortnight. She had noticed Jackie having a quiet word with the Doctor but had pretended not to notice. The Doctor had looked a little worse for wear after the conversation if truth be told.

The Doctor had stayed with her almost constantly. Barely leaving her side in the daytime, running off only to find the others rooms and to land the TARDIS. He slept in the bed with her during the night and Rose was comforted by his strong embrace when the nightmares began to creep into her dreams.

Everyone had run around after her fetching and carrying. By this she felt extremely guilty. She had not been the one out there, walking across the world spreading the word that would save their lives.

Her Mum had fussed as usual, threatening the Doctor into feeding her up. The Doctor had of course obliged, stopping off in modern day London so that Jackie could stock the TARDIS with Rose's favourite foods.

The Doctor had told her almost everything about what happened on the Valliant, but when she had asked him why the Doctor had let the Master die, he had quickly changed the subject. Rose didn't want to push things. She knew the Doctor would tell her eventually.

Suddenly she got woken by Martha and Mickey running into the console room.

Opening her eyes she turned around and looked at them.

Mickey and Martha stood there happily, arms wrapped around each other, both smiling at the others.

Looking down, Rose noticed Martha's bags packed at her feet.

"You're not leaving are you?" gasped Rose, looking at the two of them.

The Doctor, seeing that Rose was awake, ambled over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leant back against him gently.

"Yeah," said Martha smiling and glancing at Mickey.

"When did you two get together?" said Jack nodding at the couple.

Martha blushed as Mickey pulled her closer.

"Mickey was there for me, that whole year-" started Martha.

"We were there for each other," finished Mickey, looking at her lovingly and kissing the side of her head.

Once upon a time, Rose knew she would have felt jealous at this sight but not anymore. She had the Doctor now, and she was so happy that two of her best friends were a couple.

"But you're leaving?" said Rose.

Martha looked up at Mickey.

"Yeah, we wanna' see the world together. We made so many plans when we were out there....so we thought why not just go for it," said Martha smiling.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor who was beaming at the couple.

Martha walked over to him.

"I've loved this, all of it and I wouldn't change a thing," said Martha, hugging the Doctor, "thank you," she whispered.

She pulled away and turned to Rose.

"I'm gonna miss you," said Rose tearfully.

"I'll miss you too," said Martha sadly, before the pair embraced.

As Martha pulled away and went to say goodbye to Jack, Mickey stepped forwards and stroked Rose's face.

"Make sure you visit us yeah?" said Mickey.

"Course we will, wont we Doctor?" she said looking over at the Time Lord who smiled.

"Course we will, Rose's got Martha's number, give us a call," said the Doctor clapping Mickey on the back.

Mickey turned back to Rose as the Doctor sauntered off to fiddle with the TARDIS controls.

"Like I said, make sure he treats you okay and doesn't go losing you on some alien planet, otherwise he'll have me to deal with," Rose nodded and chuckled before hugging Mickey tight.

"Right then where do you want to be dropped off? Las Vegas, Hong Kong, Sydney-" began the Doctor.

"Or how about Cardiff?" said Jack cutting in.

Mickey and Martha shrugged.

"Yeah alright," said Mickey.

"Yeah sounds good," piped Martha.

"Seriously? Cardiff? Of all the places in the world, you want to go to Cardiff?" said the Doctor exasperatedly.

"Yeah why not?" said Jack grinning, "I have a brilliant little team I'd love you to meet."

The Doctor shrugged. "Cardiff it is," he said slamming down a leaver.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stood at the TARDIS doors waving the trio off.

"Oh I'm gonna' miss them," said Rose wandering back up the ramp as the Doctor shut the doors.

"Isn't my company good enough?" said the Doctor in jest, grabbing Rose around the middle.

"Ouch," yelped Rose in pain.

"Ooh sorry, sorry," said the Doctor backing off.

"My ribs are just a bit tender that's all," said Rose, turning towards the Doctor and smiling. "Don't worry though, like Martha said, I'll be back to normal in no time."

The Doctor grinned. "But in the mean time, it means I can spoil you rotten Rose Tyler," said the Doctor scooping her up in his arms, and heading down the corridor, "ice-cream and movies it is!"

Rose turned to the Doctor and planet a large kiss upon his lips.

"What's that for?" said the Doctor beaming.

"For not leaving me on some planet somewhere," said Rose smiling, remembering what Mickey had said, "or ditching me on some sort of parallel universe."

The Doctor and Rose both laughed.

"Like that's ever going to happen," said the Doctor, gazing down at the woman he loved with both his hearts, "I promised you forever didn't I?"

* * *

**It's finally over! :( **

**I hope you all enjoyed. I really wanted to make this chapter like the ending of each Harry Potter book, when all the action is over and there's just some loose ends to tie up. I hope it was OK.**

**Just so you all know, I will DEFINATELY be writing a sequel –Series four with Rose: All the bits inbetween. It will continue on the story of Rose and the Doctor still in the relationship. I may do Voyage of the Damned too, but I might do that separately. It will all be the same sort of stuff, but it may be more interesting to put in some of the parts from the episodes too from series four, like Silence in the Library and Midnight etc, rather than JUST doing the stuff inbetween.**

**Anyway let me know what you think, and I'll start the next series ASAP when I get some good ideas in my head.**

**Also, please, if you could review one last time, let me know what you thought of this chapter or just the story in general.**

**Thanks so much for reading! KP xxx**


End file.
